Descendiente de Nümenor
by Milimoni
Summary: Un nuevo POV (Legolas) de "Crónicas de un Viaje donde conocí el Amor". En esta historia se develarán algunas interrogantes que quedaron de la versión original. Mal Summary, pero creo que la histo merece la pena. Gracias por leer y comentar. Recuerda: Si lees y no comentas, es como si leyeras sin pagar al autor por su trabajo. Aquí no se pide dinero, pero sí una palabra ;). Gracias
1. Introducción

Introducción:

En aquel gran Salón de Audiencias, se escuchaba la voz tronadora del monarca de ese reino élfico.

Sus ojos de un color azul cielo, refulgían al escuchar lo que le pedía el istar que se encontraba frente a él.

A pesar de que el hombre que se encontraba frente al rey, tenía una mayor autoridad ante los Valar; el monarca se justificaba con que en su reino, sólo él mandaba. Y así, no estaba dispuesto a admitir lo que se le solicitaba.

\- ¡No, Mithrandir! ¡Ya dije mi última palabra! ¡Ve a ofrecer esa locura a los otros reinos élficos!... – luego, serenando un poco su tono, agregó – Están Imladris o Lothlórien... Alguno de ellos pueden admitir todo aquello... ¡Pero, yo no!

\- Señor, vos sabéis que Lord Elrond, ya cumplió con lo que se le solicitó. Su hija se desposó con el heredero de Isildur. Por ello es necesario ir a buscar a aquella muchacha... En este momento se le necesita.

\- Bueno, si Lord Elrond, ya admitió que su hija desposara a un mortal, aún quedan sus hijos, Elladhan y Elrohir... Y no dudo que en Lothlórien puedan ubicar a un noble elfo, que quiera asumir dicha responsabilidad. Pero, mi familia ya ha hecho mucho por la Tierra Media. Ya perdí a mi padre, no pienso sacrificar a mi hijo.

\- Vos no podéis contestar por él.

\- ¡Si puedo! Además de ser su padre, soy su Rey – dijo con cierta petulancia en su voz.

\- Pero, él es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones... Ya una vez la tomó...

\- Fue en contra de mi voluntad... Él debía asumir su responsabilidad en el escape de aquella criatura que trajiste, informando lo que había pasado, pero luego debería haber regresado.

\- La elección hecha por Lord Elrond fue la correcta, os lo aseguro. Ningún otro hubiera podido desempeñar mejor lo que se le pidió... Además, cuando Lord Elrond habló con él, aceptó... – el viejo mago lo quedó mirando de una forma que el monarca, por primera vez en toda la conversación, temió lo que seguiría a aquella última frase y con una sonrisa, continuó – ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él lo que opina?

\- ¡No! – fue su rápida y tajante respuesta – Él está por comprometerse con una chica de aquí. No permitiré que lo convenzas que acepte esta locura.

\- Señor, hay una forma de saber si los Valar están de acuerdo con vos... Es necesario ir a buscar a la muchacha, y convencerla que acepte ayudarnos. Que Legolas vaya a buscarla. Si el amor llega a nacer entre ellos, vos aceptaréis dicha unión... Ahora, si esto no sucede de esta forma, buscaré a quién pueda y quiera estar con ella... – al ver la indecisión del Rey – Si como vos decís, Legolas está pronto a comprometerse con alguna muchacha de aquí, no tenéis que temer que haga este encargo.

El monarca bajó la cabeza analizando aquella propuesta, que aunque no le gustaba, era una buena forma de deshacerse de aquel molesto mago, y que dejara en paz a su familia.

El istar lo miraba y como vio que aquel monarca, aún dudaba; decidió utilizar los últimos argumentos...

\- Señor – dijo en un tono tan bajo, que los oídos mortales jamás hubieran podido escuchar –, le recuerdo que vuestro linaje está seguro, al haber desposado a vuestros dos hijos mayores, con damas de vuestra raza. Lo que se os solicita, sólo es que el muchacho pueda elegir libremente...

\- ¡A una mortal! – exclamó levantando la cara y con sus ojos iluminados de furia viva contenida.

\- Dejad que los Valar decidan... Sólo Iluvatar está por sobre ellos.

\- Pues a él rogaré que proteja a Legolas... De acuerdo, ve a hablar con él. Si acepta ir a buscarla, yo no me opondré.

El mago, afirmándose en su cayado, hizo una muy profunda reverencia para salir de aquel enorme Salón. Sólo cuando ya se había ido, el Rey dijo:

\- Si llega a nacer el amor entre ellos, nunca podré aceptarlo.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Nº 1:

Mithrandir se dirigió a las afueras del palacio, donde sabía que podría encontrar a Legolas, aunque para asegurarse preguntó a uno de los guardias de la entrada, que le confirmó que el Príncipe se encontraba en el sector de prácticas, supervisando personalmente la instrucción de los jóvenes elfos.

Cuando llegó pudo admirar el perfecto tiro que había salido del arco del rubio elfo, acercándose sonriendo...

\- ¡Qué buen tiro, Legolas! – lo felicitó – ¿Habrá alguien que supere este año al maestro?

\- ¡Gandalf! – exclamó feliz y sorprendido. Durante la Guerra del Anillo, se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por el nombre que utilizaban los hobbits – Pensé que habrías cruzado el mar con Lord Elrond.

\- No, muchacho, aún deberé permanecer un poco más por aquí... Me alegra saber que tu puntería no ha disminuido para nada.

\- Bueno, es algo que siempre me ha gustado. Pero, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia aquí?

\- Necesito conversar contigo, ¿crees que puedas atender a un viejo istar?

\- Por supuesto – se dio vuelta para entregar su arco a un joven que lo acompañaba, diciéndole –. Por favor, lleva esto a mis aposentos y que sigan practicando.

El joven elfo, luego de una pequeña reverencia, hizo lo que el Príncipe le había pedido, alejándose.

Así Legolas con el mago, se dirigieron a uno de los jardines, y cuando llegaron a un asiento de piedra blanca, se sentaron a conversar...

\- Tu padre es alguien muy difícil de convencer. ¿Te habías dado cuenta? – preguntó sonriendo el istar.

\- Tú mejor que nadie lo conoces. Pero, ¿de qué querías convencerlo?

\- Supongo que debes saber las noticias de que los orcos han estado atacando muchas aldeas en el sur.

\- Sí, cuando con Gimli nos regresábamos, tuvimos algunas noticias.

\- Bueno, hay alguien que sobrevivió a la destrucción en Mordor y está organizando esos ataques.

\- ¿Y hay alguna idea de quién es?

\- No exactamente... Yo sé, Legolas, que se te ha pedido más de lo que se te ha autorizado hacer, pero vengo de hablar con el Rey Thranduil, y él ha dado el permiso para que seas tú quién decida.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Gandalf?

\- Tengo que traer a alguien que vive en las tierras del sur... en Harondor, para ser más exacto. Es una chica que nos va a ayudar a terminar con esta nueva amenaza.

El joven Príncipe se puso serio, para decir...

\- Hace muy poco que regresé, y no me gustaría tener que irme nuevamente.

\- Tu padre me comentó que estás por comprometerte – el mago sonrió –. ¿Será esa chica la que te hace extrañar este bosque?

Los ojos del joven elfo se cristalizaron, dando a conocer al mago que se había sentido descubierto.

\- Algo puede haber de eso – admitió –, pero aún sin esa justificación, no me gustaría tener que irme nuevamente... Además, Harondor queda al sur de Gondor. Sería más fácil que Elessar mandara a alguien a buscarla.

\- Pero, necesitamos de alguien que pueda convencerla a ayudarnos... En este instante, pasa por un mal momento... Iría yo a buscarla, pero hay que solicitar el apoyo a otros. Por eso, pensé en ti – por un buen rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el mago continuó –. Sé que lo que te pido es un favor muy grande, y por el cual te quedaré eternamente agradecido... – volvió a quedarse pensativo y luego dijo – Para que te des una idea de cuán necesaria es tu ayuda, te voy a ofrecer algo, que espero que lo aprecies en lo que vale, porque a nadie más se lo he ofrecido... Si aceptas ir a buscarla, podrás pedirme lo que tú quieras, en el momento y las veces que estimes necesario y yo lo haré.

\- No es necesario, Gandalf... Pero, ¿por qué yo?

\- Ella ha escuchado las historias que se cuentan de la Comunidad. Sé que cualquiera de nosotros que fuera a buscarla, ella aceptaría. Aragorn no puede ir, sus obligaciones en Minas Tirith no se lo permiten. Podría recurrir a Sam, a Merry o a Pippin, pero a ellos ya les pidió aún más allá de sus fuerzas... – sonrió para decir – Bueno, Gimli sería una buena opción, pero tú sabes que a él no le gustan los viajes, además no le gusta montar y hay algo de premura en todo esto. Ahora, como te dije, yo debo ir a buscar a otros para que nos ayuden... El único que me queda, eres tú – una ceja se levantó y una sonrisa asomó.

\- Hagamos de cuenta que voy, y con eso no quiero con eso decir que lo haré... ¿qué le puedo decir? Según tú debo convencerla ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así?... Además, ¿a dónde la llevo? ¿O la traigo para acá?

El istar lo miró un momento, para contestar:

\- De acuerdo, vamos a suponer que has aceptado... Primero, tengo que advertirte que ella nunca ha visto a un Elfo... en ciertas cosas me hace recordar a los hobbits, en especial a Sam... Esa sería una buena forma de acercarte a ella. En este momento, está atravesando por un muy mal momento. No creo que sea necesario indicarte cómo tratarla, lo importante es que una vez que acepte, deberías llevarla a La Comarca, allá voy a estar esperando.

\- ¿La Comarca?... Eso es muy lejos de acá – luego bajó la vista –. Es bastante tiempo el que tendría que estar ausente.

\- Debes estar verdaderamente enamorado, porque tres meses, para un Elfo, es un abrir y cerrar de ojos para un humano.

\- ¿Me darías un par de horas para decidirlo?

\- Por supuesto... Sé que es una determinación importante – el viejo mago se puso en pie afirmándose en su cayado, y se fue, dejando al Príncipe sentado pensando en lo que el mago le había solicitado.

Muchas veces había querido comprometerse, pero algo de inseguridad sentía frente a aquella decisión. Era algo muy importante. Si llegaba a desposar a alguien, sería por toda la eternidad. Él quería mucho a la chica, y sabía que era correspondido, pero ¿era el verdadero amor?

Se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio. En un principio, había pensado en ir a su habitación, pero sin darse cuenta, los pasos lo guiaron a otro sector de aquel edificio, que siempre había sido su hogar.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Nº 2**:

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba...

\- "¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?... Estoy loco. Bueno, debe ser como dice Belaralia: "Llegué muy extraño de la Guerra del Anillo"... Pero, si estoy acá, voy a conversar con mi tío. Él podrá ayudarme."

Aquel era un sector bastante especial del palacio, era como si hubiera sido construido pensando en hacer una ampliación del edificio principal. Estaba conformado por un amplio jardín, que cuando se cruzaba, se llegaba a un corredor ancho que servía como recibidor. Tenía dos puertas, una a cada lado. La de la derecha, conducía al aposento y a la sala de baño; mientras, la de la izquierda, a un salón biblioteca. Aquel pasillo, desembocaba en un comedor pequeño, que tenía una comunicación con las cocinas del resto del palacio.

Legolas cruzó el jardín y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Golpeó a la puerta y cuando le contestaron, entró. El mobiliario interior comprendía un escritorio amplio, con una silla cómoda para el usuario y otras dos iguales, cruzando aquel mueble. Una pequeña ventana daba la ventilación al cuarto, a la vez que permitía la entrada de la luz de _Anor_. Hacia un costado se encontraban varios estantes, con gran cantidad libros y pergaminos, perfectamente ordenados. Hacia el otro lado, un cómodo sillón largo...

\- Buen día, _Tör-nana_ – lo saludó en cuanto entró, y se acercó a una de las sillas, donde se sentó.

\- Legolas. Buen día. Que alegría que hayas venido a visitarme – quien hablaba era un elfo, que no representaba una edad mucho mayor que la del arquero que acababa de entrar. Su cabello lacio, de un dorado algo más oscuro que el del joven, pero que tenía el mismo brillo. Su cara fina, alargada, de piel blanca cremosa; ojos activos, almendrados, de color azul profundo; nariz recta y fina; labios delgados y pálidos, tanto que era difícil descubrir donde empezaban; de risa fácil, que mantenía sus ojos vivaces.

\- Es cierto que no vengo a diario, pero nunca dejo pasar más de tres días.

\- Tienes razón, pero... dime si estoy equivocado, viniste ayer... ¿Qué sucede? Te noto preocupado.

\- Mithrandir está aquí.

\- Sí, supe eso. Estuvo esta mañana hablando con tu padre. Pero, no creo que estés preocupado por los problemas de estado. Tú siempre has tratado de permanecer ajeno a ellos.

\- Lo que pasa es que me está pidiendo un favor. Sé que es importante que se haga, pero eso significaría que tendría que irme, nuevamente.

\- A ver, dime todo desde un principio. Así no puedo entender lo que sucede.

Entonces, Legolas le contó todo lo que había conversado con el istar. El elfo lo escuchó atentamente, fijando especialmente en el tono empleado, las palabras y la forma de construir las oraciones.

Una vez que terminó el relato, hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ambos terminaban de analizar las palabras dichas. El elfo mayor se puso de pie y se acercó a uno de los estantes, como para buscar algo, lo recorrió con la vista y tomó uno de los volúmenes, volvió a sentarse abriéndolo, pero sin fijarse en la página. Quedó mirando al Príncipe y le dijo:

\- Bueno, dime, ¿qué piensas contestarle?

\- No sé. Tengo mucho que perder si acepto lo que me pide, pero también creo que si no lo hago, todo lo que se hizo para destruir a Sauron, no habrá servido de nada.

\- ¿Y qué te detiene para aceptar?

\- _Tör-nana_, tú sabes que quiero formalizar mi relación con Belarathien. Pero ella no merece que yo me vuelva a ir. Ella me quiere y no sé cuánto tiempo podrá seguir esperándome. Estoy pensando en formalizar con ella, y después hacer el encargo de Mithrandir. Llevaré a aquella chica a La Comarca y después regresaré para realizar la boda.

\- Legolas, tú sabes que te quiero mucho. En nuestro pueblo no nos gusta dar consejos, porque no sabemos qué puede estar pasando en su totalidad, pero en este caso me voy a aventurar a decirte algo que pueda ayudarte, porque te conozco desde que naciste... Espera aún antes de comprometerte con Belarathien. Si es como dices, que te ama, te esperará.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta que me has hablado del amor que ella te tiene? Pero, ¿y tú? No me has dicho que la ames.

El Príncipe bajó su vista, su tío tenía razón.

\- Es que es una decisión muy importante, y la verdad es que tengo algo de temor... Debería haberme comprometido antes de mi viaje a Imladris.

\- Aún eras muy joven e impetuoso. Y aunque de aquel viaje has llegado cambiado, de lo que me alegro es que ha sido para mejor. La madurez es difícil de alcanzar y más en nuestro pueblo, debemos vivir miles de años para poder alcanzarla. Lo bueno es que al haber convivido con humanos, te han trasmitido lo que a nosotros nos demora siglos aprender, pero que ellos lo hacen en muy poco tiempo... Aprovecha esto y no te unas a alguien, sin estar seguro... Recuerda que eres joven – se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que dijo –. Ve a buscar a la chica que te pide Mithrandir, y que en este viaje, los Valar te muestren el camino que debes seguir. Si llegas a extrañar a Belarathien, sabrás que es ella la que tu corazón ha escogido. De lo contrario, te diría que no sigas haciéndola perder el tiempo... El amor llegará a tu puerta cuando menos te lo imagines.

\- Me estás diciendo que no la amo, pero no es cierto.

\- Que la quieras, no quiere decir que la ames. Son dos sentimientos muy distintos – luego sonrió para decir –. Que yo quiera a tu padre, no quiere decir que lo ame.

\- ¡_Tör-nana_! ¡Qué estás insinuando! – exclamó ofendido.

\- Eso. Sé que me entendiste. El amor es tan especial que no se puede sentir por todos, y que cuando lo sientes por alguien, lo sabes... De vez en cuando, puedes negarte, pero el sentimiento está... Que no es tu caso con Belarathien.

Luego, bajó la vista al libro que comenzó a repasar con la vista. Esa era una señal que Legolas sabía lo que significaba: hasta ahí había llegado la conversación, no sacaría más palabras de su tío. Por lo que se puso de pie, y salió de aquel cuarto.

Iba a ir a sus aposentos, pero en cuanto salió al jardín, se dirigió a una banca donde se sentó agobiado por aquella conversación.

Era cierto lo que le decía su tío. Algo le decía que el amor aún no había llegado a su corazón. Que luego de haber escuchado el canto de las gaviotas, las palabras de Lady Galadriel resonaban en él y sabía que tendría que dejar la Tierra Media, pero no antes de que la Comunidad del Anillo hubiera desaparecido de aquellas costas. Ahora, por mucho tiempo, se había auto convencido que el no querer comprometerse era por la costumbre que tenía su pueblo, de no unirse mientras hubiera peligro de guerra; pero esta vez sabía que él no amaba a Belarathien.

Con todos esos pensamientos, decidió ir a conversar con Gandalf, iría a buscar a la chica, rogando a los Valar para que le mostraran el camino que debía seguir. Aunque no le diría nada a Belarathien, ya que era probable que el cariño que sentía por ella, se convirtiera en amor.

El rubio arquero se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar al istar. Por mientras recorría los numerosos jardines del palacio, pensaba...

"Mi_ Tör-nana_ tiene razón. Pero es bien sabido que cuando dos personas se quieren, entre ellas puede nacer el amor... A pesar de lo que le sucedió a él..."

Continuará...


	4. Anexo A

**Anexo A (La historia de Nebride)**:

Pocas personas sabían la historia completa de Nebridë, el tío de Legolas. Ni siquiera su sobrino la conocía a cabalidad. Solo sabía que su tío había sido hermano de su madre, la que viajó a Valinor cuando él tenía un año de vida, pues había enfermado en la Tierra Media, y su única oportunidad de curarse había sido cruzando el mar a las tierras imperecederas. Después de eso, su tío se había dedicado a buscar una cura para aquel mal que había afectado a muchos elfos y que amenazaba con la total desaparición de su raza en la Tierra Media, y que lo obligaban a realizar muchos viajes por todo Endor buscando una planta. También sabía que él había estado enamorado, pero que ella lo había despreciado, cruzando el mar.

Nebridë y su hermana provenían de Imladris. Él había sido un joven elfo como cualquiera: bello, impetuoso, alegre, despreocupado... y enamorado.

Cuando su hermana se desposó con el, en aquel entonces, joven príncipe Thrandruil, heredero de uno de los reinos élficos en la Tierra Media; ella le pidió que no regresara a Rivendel, que se quedara con ella, pero él no aceptó, ya que ardía en deseos de volver a ver a la joven de la que se había enamorado.

Así, un par de meses después de efectuada la boda, él regresó con la comitiva que, para aquella ocasión, había sido encabezada por Lord Elrond.

Fue cuando llegó que se encontró con algo que en verdad no se lo esperaba. Aquella chica, la misma a la que había entregado su corazón, se había comprometido con otro elfo, al que algún día había llegado a llamar amigo y que sabía de sus sentimientos por ella.

Sintiéndose traicionado, lo retó a una competencia de habilidad con el arco y la espada. El que fuera el más diestro, desposaría a la chica.

El día que se programó aquel evento, todos llegaron para saber quién sería el ganador.

En la competencia con el arco, terminaron empatados; por lo que la decisión sería tomada por su habilidad con la espada.

Muchísimas veces, ambos amigos habían practicado juntos. Eran diestros y se conocían muy bien, por lo que se igualaban en la pelea.

Al darse cuenta que no se podría tomar una decisión, ambos comenzaron a perder el control. Muchos de los presentes habían tratado de detener lo que se veía venir. En un principio, les gritaron; luego, trataron de sujetarlos, separándolos. Pero ellos estaban cegados. Hasta que luego de una fuerte estocada recibida por Nebridë, pero que pudo contener, éste atacó sin medir consecuencia, asestando la espada en el pecho de su amigo, con la que lo envió a las Estancias de Mandos.

Recién cuando lo vio ahí tendido, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo Rivendel había visto cómo había matado a su amigo, hasta Lord Elrond, quien tuvo que tomar una decisión sobre lo acontecido.

Y aunque el Medio-Elfo sabía el motivo de aquella competencia, también quiso hablar con la chica para saber sus sentimientos ante lo ocurrido, y se dio cuenta que ella no amaba a Nebridë. Con toda esa información lo hizo llamar.

Las palabras que pronunció Lord Elrond aquella vez, ninguno de los presentes pudo olvidarlas jamás...

\- Nebridë, todos aquí saben el cariño que te tengo. A ti y a tu hermana. Pero lo sucedido este día, no puede quedar sin castigo... Sé que fue una competencia acordada entre ustedes, pero en ningún caso se dijo nada de que ésta sería hasta que alguno fuera enviado por el otro, a las Estancias de Mandos. La joven por la que ambos peleaban, no está dispuesta a desposarse contigo, ante tales circunstancias... Por todo esto es que te impongo como castigo el que viajes a las tierras del Rey Oropher, y que permanezcas ahí hasta que se te permita volver. Que los Valar iluminen tu camino.

Aquella sentencia se cumplió inmediatamente, y desde entonces, Nebridë había estado viviendo en Eryn Lasgalen.

Poco tiempo después que llegó, solicitó el permiso para arreglar el sector donde vivía, acondicionándolo como un ala del palacio con reminiscencias de Rivendel. Y posterior a la muerte del Rey Oropher, pasó a formar parte de los consejeros de su cuñado. Cargo que aún ejercía.

Recién muchos años después, Lord Elrond permitió que él regresara a Imladris, pero no antes de que la chica viajara a Tierras Imperecederas.

Nunca más la volvió a ver, y no lo haría hasta haber encontrado la cura que buscaba y pudiera realizar aquel último viaje a Eldamar.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Nº 3:**

Cuando Legolas encontró al mago...

\- ¡Gandalf! – lo llamó.

\- Legolas – contestó el _istar_ acercándose.

\- Voy a ir, pero necesito que me digas más.

\- De acuerdo... ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

\- Sí.

Entonces, ambos se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba en uno de los pequeños salones que tenía el palacio.

\- Bien, empezaré diciéndote que su nombre es Serenha. Hace un tiempo atrás estuvo casada, pero su esposo murió, luego de una larga enfermedad. Tiene una hija y vive con su madre. Ella se hace cargo de la mantención de su casa. Por eso, te digo que tendrás que convencerla que te acompañe.

\- ¿Y en qué forma nos va a ayudar?

\- Tiene una particularidad muy grande... es descendiente de Númenor.

\- ¿Una Dunedan?

\- No exactamente. Tiene antepasados que fueron gente de la isla perdida, pero que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su sangre tiene una gran pureza... No se lo digas a nadie, pero aún más pura que la de Elessar.

\- Pero, si ella mantiene su casa, ¿cómo la voy a poder convencer?

\- Deberás apoyarte en la admiración que tiene por La Comunidad y los bosques, su deseo de conocer la Tierra Media y de saber de los Elfos... Para ella eres un personaje de leyenda – se quedó un momento en silencio para ubicar las palabras precisas, y continuó –. Aunque debo advertirte algo, ella tiene un carácter fuerte y cambiante. Intenta no hacerla enojar, porque, aunque de principio acepte puede luego querer regresar a su casa, y lo poco que hayas logrado, se evaporará.

\- ¿Y puede ser confiable una persona así?

\- Eso es lo que vamos a tener que averiguar.

\- Es peligroso...

\- Y no arriesgarse lo es más.

\- Bueno, tú sabrás… ¿Dónde la encuentro?

\- Vive en un pueblo siguiendo el Camino a Harad. Debes cruzar el Río Poros, luego hacia el oeste, seguir su cause para encontrar su aldea. Cruzándola, al final de ella, hallarás su cabaña.

\- Ahora, ¿Dónde debo llevarla exactamente? ¿Qué parte de La Comarca? ¿Hobbiton?

\- No. Había pensado en Bree, pero creo que deberás llevarla a Los Gamos...

\- ¿Quieres que le adelante algo de lo que se trata?

\- No mucho, sólo lo necesario para que acepte acompañarte. Yo le informaré lo que deba saber... En general, contesta todas sus preguntas, pero guardándote de darle muchas explicaciones.

\- ¿No confías en ella?

\- Como te dije, con el tiempo veremos si es posible confiar, pero por ahora seamos prudentes... ¿Tienes otra consulta?

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo tiene que estar en Los Gamos?

\- Yo voy a llegar a La Comarca en un mes y medio. Trata de llegar en ese tiempo, pero no te demores más de dos meses.

\- Pierde cuidado que trataré de estar lo antes posible... Quiero volver pronto.

\- Bien... ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?

\- No. Quise hacerlo contigo primero. Ahora voy a ir a comunicarle mi decisión.

\- ¿Cuándo partirás?

\- Mañana, al alba. Así regresaré pronto.

\- Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana. Yo voy a preparar mis cosas, para también partir a primera hora.

\- Hasta mañana – se despidió el joven elfo, y tomó camino al Salón del Trono, donde sabía encontraría al Rey Thranduil.

En cuanto entró al Salón, miró hacia el trono, donde vio a su padre sentado, ambos codos descansaban en el posa brazos, sólo que su mano izquierda la tenía sobre su muslo izquierdo, mientras que con la derecha empuñada sujetaba su barbilla, en tanto miraba por una de las ventanas que quedaba a su derecha, con la vista perdida... No se había percatado de la entrada de su hijo.

El joven arquero se acercó hasta el trono y suavemente dijo:

\- ¿_Ada_?

El Rey se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo disimuló poniéndose de pie, quedándose mirando duramente al Príncipe.

\- No me digas nada... Te conozco y sé que debes haber aceptado lo que te propuso Mithrandir... ¿Cuándo partirás?

\- Mañana al alba... _Ada_, él me dijo que tú lo habías autorizado.

\- Sí, lo hice... – luego susurró – Del único que no pude separarme cuando era un niño, ahora ya casi ni lo veo. Así lo ha querido _Iluvatar_... – volviendo a su tono normal – ¡Ve entonces!

Dio media vuelta y salió por una pequeña puerta que estaba casi oculta por una cortina, por detrás del trono.

\- Lo siento, _Ada_ – susurró entonces Legolas.

Él también dio media vuelta, y salió por la misma puerta que había entrado...

\- "Nunca sé cuando hablo con el Rey o con mi padre. Creo que el único que lo puede comprender es _Tör-nana_. Me gustaría tanto poder llegar a él... No me importaría si fuera como Rey. Aunque no creo poder llegar a hacerlo como padre... Pareciera que me odiara..."

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su cuarto, para arreglar sus cosas para aquel viaje que no había solicitado, pero que sabía debía hacer. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Belarathien... Debía encontrar las palabras justas para que ella entendiera este nuevo retraso.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Nº 4:**

Aquella noche, Legolas se dirigió a los comedores reales para la cena. Sabía que en ese lugar se encontraría con Belarathien.

Mientras había estado arreglando sus cosas, había estado recordando muchos de los hechos que habían ocurrido durante los años de niñez, cuando se juntaba con sus amigos y como era Belarathien quién siempre se quería unir al grupo, donde además de estar él, se encontraba el hermano de ella, Belaralia. Las bromas que le hacían a la pequeña, muchas de ellas pesadas, y como él era el único que la defendía... ¿Sería que en esa época ya estaba enamorado de ella?

Era definitivo, haría la encomienda de Gandalf y en cuanto regresara, se comprometería.

Cuando entró en el gran comedor, la vio sentada junto a sus padres y su hermano. Por mientras no existiera un compromiso, ése era su lugar, pero una vez que se formalizara, ella se sentaría a su lado...

Se acercó a aquella mesa, e hizo una pequeña venia, y no pudo dejar de observar la sonrisa pícara de Belaralia... Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él, pues con ese gesto de su amigo, sintió que algo de rubor subió a su rostro.

Luego, fue a tomar asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, al lado de sus hermanos y las esposas de ellos. Con el tiempo, y a medida que sus hermanos se casaron y tuvieron hijos, a él lo habían ido relegando, cada vez más lejos de su padre.

En aquella oportunidad se dio cuenta que el Rey, ni siquiera lo había mirado...

"Si no estaba de acuerdo con la proposición de Gandalf, por qué me dejó la decisión a mí..."

Cuando terminó la cena, se puso de pie y fue a la mesa de los padres de Belarathien, y luego de un saludo a ellos, le solicitó a ella poder hablar un momento; y salieron a uno de los jardines...

\- Legolas, ¿qué sucede? Te noto extraño. Casi tanto como cuando tuviste que ir a _Imladris_.

\- Bueno, debe ser porque nuevamente se me ha solicitado que haga un viaje, y he aceptado.

Los ojos de ella se entristecieron...

\- ¿Volverás a irte?

\- Sí, pero esta vez sólo serán, máximo, tres meses... Mithrandir vino porque hay un problema que necesita una urgente solución... Pero en cuanto regrese, te prometo que ya no volveré a aceptar irme de aquí... Entonces, formalizaremos nuestra relación.

\- ¿Es algo peligroso?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Entonces, déjame ir contigo.

\- No puedes. Recuerda que aún no hay compromiso y no sería apropiado... Te prometo que regresaré y lo primero que haré será formalizar lo nuestro.

Los ojos de ella se habían humedecido, porque su corazón algo presentía, pero finalmente sólo asintió con la cabeza, bajando la vista.

\- ¿Cuándo partirás?

\- Mañana al amanecer, para regresar lo antes posible... Por favor, no te pongas así. Regresaré y vamos a ser felices. Ya no volveremos a separarnos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella volvió a asentir, y él se acercó a besar su frente.

\- Ahora, ya es tarde, es mejor ir a descansar.

Belarathien se puso de pie junto a Legolas y, en silencio, se dirigieron a donde quedaban los aposentos de ella. Sólo en la puerta del cuarto, él le dijo:

\- Te quiero. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches – contestó ella y entró cerrando la puerta.

Entonces, el Príncipe se encaminó a sus aposentos, donde una vez adentro, se acostó. Pero durante toda aquella noche no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, aún no clareaba cuando Legolas ya se dirigía al comedor donde luego de tomar desayuno, se dirigió hasta donde lo esperaba su caballo. Acomodó las cosas que llevaría, montó y salió a trote rápido.

Aunque disponía de tiempo suficiente para realizar el viaje con calma, decidió no detenerse mucho para descansar, sólo lo suficiente para que su caballo lo hiciera y luego continuaría.

Así a los veinte días, ya se encontraba en Ithilien del Sur, muy próximo a su destino. Había estado muy cerca de Minas Tirith y había tenido la intención de pasar a saludar a Aragorn, pero aquello hubiera significado un retraso importante, y él quería regresar lo antes posible a su bosque.

Cuatro días después, llegó a orillas del Río Poros, cruzándolo y tomando camino al oeste. Aunque en este punto, decidió aminorar un poco la marcha.

Cabalgado dos días más hasta divisar una pequeña aldea.

"Por fin. Esa debe ser la aldea que me dijo Gandalf. Ojalá que los Valar me iluminen para poder hablar con esta mujer y no me cueste convencerla."

Al entrar a aquel pueblo, todos los que vivían ahí, se quedaban mirándolo con extrañeza, ya que los elfos no llegaban nunca tan al sur. Pero el Príncipe siguió su camino sin prestar mayor atención, cruzando el lugar, hasta cuando vio la última cabaña y, en las afueras, un hombre que cortaba leña...

\- Buen día – saludó Legolas –, estoy buscando a una mujer de nombre Serenha.

\- ¿Serenha? – contestó el hombre, mirando al arquero elfo con desconfianza – ¿Para qué la quiere?

\- Traigo un mensaje para ella, ¿dónde la puedo encontrar?

\- Supongo que en su casa... queda como a una hora de camino – y le señaló el que quedaba por la orilla del río –. Es la próxima casa.

Legolas miró hacia donde le indicaba el hombre y luego volvió a mirarlo, para decirle:

\- _Hannon le_.

Azuzó al caballo y siguió su camino... "¡Vaya! Una hora más de camino... ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aún quedaba una casa más?... Voy a tener que hablar con Gandalf, esa no es la última cabaña del pueblo, es una cabaña en las fueras del pueblo..."

Por mientras cabalgaba y como lo había hecho todo el camino, comenzó a pensar en Belarathien...

"¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Debe estar extrañándome como lo hago yo... Pero, ¿en verdad la extraño? Se podría decir que añoro todo en Eryn Lasgalen... Mi padre, mis hermanos, mi tío, mis amigos, a ella, los árboles... Según Tör-nana, debo discernir si es costumbre o amor... Lo malo es que nunca me ha explicado cómo es enamorarse, siempre me dice que yo lo sabré, pero... no, no lo sé. Me gustaría poder conversar con alguien que me pudiera explicar esto... Los Valar deben iluminarme, en verdad lo necesito... – de repente, a su mente llegaron las palabras de la Dama Galadriel – 'Legolas Hojaverde, mucho tiempo bajo el árbol en alegría has vivido. ¡Ten cuidado del Mar! Si escuchas en la orilla la voz de la gaviota, nunca más descansará tu corazón en el bosque'…El mar… Me gustaría poder cruzarlo, pero prometí que me quedaría por mientras aún siguieran aquí los de la Compañía... Me gustaría poder volver a sentirme bien a la sombra de un árbol... ¿será que en Valinor podré volver a gozar de los bosques como antes de la Guerra del Anillo?... ¿Será que tengo que cruzar el mar antes de comprometerme?... No puedo, ya le prometí a Belarathien que regresando formalizaríamos nuestro compromiso... Debería haberme detenido en Minas Tirith, seguramente Aragorn me hubiera podido ayudar, ¿cómo supo que estaba enamorado de Arwen?..."

Con esos pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la última cabaña. Fue un perro el que, con sus ladridos, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que llevaba algo más de quince minutos cabalgando, cuando escuchó los ladridos. Lo que no había tomado en cuenta era que, el hombre que le había indicado el camino, no tenía caballo y tenía que hacer el camino a pie, de ahí el tiempo que le dijo que demoraría en llegar.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Nº 5:**

Se acercó a aquella construcción, en donde vio a una mujer que trataba de calmar al perro...

\- Tranquilo, Annatar.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Legolas entrecerró sus ojos, pero no dijo nada al respecto...

\- Buen día – la saludó.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible que un Elfo hubiera llegado hasta ahí. En un principio creyó que estaría perdido, por eso le contestó...

\- Buen día, mi Señor. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

\- Estoy buscando a alguien... a la dama Serenha – ella abrió aún más sus ojos y un calor subió a su rostro –. ¿Puedo suponer que estoy hablando con ella?

La mujer no podía hablar, por lo que sólo asintió.

El Príncipe bajó del caballo y llevando su mano a su corazón, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Luego de lo cual comenzó a decir...

\- Mi Señora, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Legolas Thranduilion, del Reino de Eryn Lasgalen...

\- ¡Uno de los nueve! – susurró sorprendida, con lo que el rubio arquero sonrió.

\- Así es, mi Señora. Traigo un mensaje de Gandalf. No sé si vos lo conocéis.

\- El istar... No, no le conozco.

\- Pero él a vos, al parecer, sí. Me ha enviado para pedir vuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿En qué? – preguntó agachándose donde el perro se había echado.

\- Los Orcos están siendo organizados para atacar las aldeas ubicadas en Las Tierras Pardas. Si no son detenidos, es posible que empiecen a atacar más al norte o vengan al sur.

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

\- Es necesario que me acompañéis. Según Gandalf se os necesitará para poder terminar con esta nueva amenaza.

\- Pero, no puedo... Tengo a mi madre, a mi hija. Ellas no podrían hacerse cargo de todo esto… Mi madre es una persona de mucha edad y mi hija aún es una niña.

\- Si no encontráis una solución para poder acompañarme, y los Orcos deciden comenzar a atacar este sector, no tendréis nada de qué haceros cargo, y vuestra familia sufrirá por ello.

\- Lo siento, mi Señor. No creo poder ayudaros… Deberéis buscar a alguien más, que no tenga los compromisos que yo, y ojalá que logréis detenerlos.

\- Entonces, he hecho este viaje en vano – hizo una pequeña venia y montó. Iba a azuzar al caballo, cuando volvió a mirarla y le dijo –. En caso de que cambiéis de opinión, voy a permanecer por diez días en el puente del Camino a Harad, el que cruza este río.

Luego dio la vuelta y se alejó a trote tendido.

Serenha lo quedó mirando, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había conocido a uno de los Nueve Caminantes, justamente al Príncipe Elfo Legolas... un sueño hecho realidad.

Por mientras, el hombre que aún cortaba la leña en las afuera de su casa, vio pasar al jinete a toda velocidad; como si hubiera estado siendo perseguido por los mismos Nazgûl.

Y aquel caballo no se detuvo hasta haber pasado la aldea.

\- "Debo encontrar la manera de convencerla... Sus ojos decían que no cambiará de opinión... Pero Gandalf me dijo que era alguien que lo hacía muy fácilmente... ¿Será posible hacer que me acompañe?... Se nota que él tiene razón, ella es descendiente de Númenor, ¿cómo es que nadie aquí se ha dado cuenta de ello?... Los humanos cada vez pierden más sensibilidad... Ella se ve especial, tiene una fuerza interior... Debe ser eso lo que Gandalf requiere de ella... Tiene una belleza difícil de definir... ¿De dónde habrá sacado ponerle al perro "Annatar"? El nombre que Sauron usó en Númenor... Me gustaría poder hablar más con ella... Eso haré, la esperaré los diez días que le dije en el puente, si no llega, voy a regresar... Tengo que poder convencerla."

A partir de aquella noche, Serenha no pudo dormir. En un principio, se acostaba en su cama, pero luego de un par de horas, volvía a levantarse y salía de la cabaña a mirar las estrellas, sentada a la orilla del río.

Ella quería acompañar al Príncipe, pero no podía dejar a su madre y su hija desprotegidas. Las labores del campo eran muy duras. Aunque cuando había pasado una semana, se le había comenzado a ocurrir una idea. Zafir, su vecino, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba interesado en aquellas tierras, que ella no había querido vender, pues eran el patrimonio de su hija, y aunque todavía no quería, sí podía arrendárselas. Le cobraría una pequeña parte de la cosecha, la que debería ser entregada a su madre y a su hija, además podría pedirle que les ayudara en lo que les hiciera falta, como proveerlas de leña y otros trabajos muy pesados para ellas. ¿Cuánto podría demorarse?... No creía que fuera más de un año, dos a lo máximo, porque ese era el tiempo del que hablaban las historias de la Comunidad.

Al día siguiente le comunicaría su decisión a su familia... Ni a la mujer, ni a la niña les gustó todo aquello. Nadie conocía a aquella raza extraña, y que según habían escuchado, tenían costumbres muy raras. Serenha no tenía nada que hacer con ellos, y aunque trataron de persuadirla, no hubo forma. Así aquella tarde, tomó camino a conversar con Zafir, quién no se hizo ningún problema. Finalmente, tendría la posibilidad de sacar una buena ganancia de aquellas tierras.

De esa forma, cuando habían pasado nueve días desde que había conversado con Legolas, Serenha partió de su casa, con un pequeño bulto, donde llevaba más que nada comida, pues supuso que el viaje sería largo. Aquel camino lo recorrió apurada, porque sólo tendría un día para llegar hasta el puente y no tenía caballo.

La noticia del viaje de Serenha, corrió como pólvora por toda la aldea. Y varios salieron a verla partir, considerándola loca al irse de esta forma.

Por mientras, el Príncipe seguía esperándola. Aunque sus pensamientos habían cambiado radicalmente...

\- "Serenha, que raro el nombre... ¿Tendrá algún significado?... Descendiente de Númenor... Se podría decir que tiene una belleza extraña, quizás tanto como su nombre... Oh, Iluvatar, por favor, que venga. Si como me dijo Gandalf, ella cambia de opinión, que lo haga en esta ocasión – por un momento se quedó sólo mirando a su caballo que pastaba un poco más allá, hasta que siguió con sus cavilaciones –. ¿Por qué siento que aún no quiero regresar a mi casa? Sólo puedo pensar en esa mirada... ¿Qué tienen esos ojos?... Son pequeños, pero inteligentes... ¿Cómo se vería verdaderamente arreglada? Debe ser una estrella bajada a la Tierra... Ella brilla con una luz propia, distinta a la de los demás humanos... – volvió a mirar su caballo – Pero, tengo que cumplir una promesa... La que le hice a Belarathien... ¿Será un compromiso el que hice con ella?... Me parece que _Tör-nana_ tiene razón. Sólo la quiero, pero no la amo... La quiero como a todos allá, por eso es que no puedo distinguirla. Cuando pienso en ella, recuerdo a todos... En cuanto vuelva, voy a tener que hablarle y decirle lo que siento..."

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo Nº 6:

Cuando amanecía el día diez, Legolas montó su caballo, para regresar a la cabaña y hacer el último intento. Iba dispuesto a no moverse de ahí, hasta que ella aceptara, pero cuando había avanzado un par de millas, sus ojos élficos vieron una figura que corría hacia donde él se encontraba, y pocos segundos después, pudo distinguir de quién se trataba, que había tropezado cayendo a tierra sin volver a levantarse, con lo cual él azuzó al caballo.

Cuando llegó donde el cuerpo había caído, se dio cuenta que, al hacerlo, se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra, pues de su frente caía un hilillo de sangre y estaba inconsciente.

De un salto bajó del caballo y se acercó, para comprobar cómo se encontraba; dándose cuenta que sólo estaba desmayada. La tomó y la llevó bajo un árbol, donde la depósito con cuidado, para luego acercarse al corcel a buscar agua. Comenzó a limpiarle la herida y al contacto con el líquido, la mujer comenzó a recuperarse...

\- Serenha, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias – comenzó a decir a un tiempo que trató de incorporarse –. Pero, mi Señor, ¿cómo pude alcanzarlo? Me atrasé, traté de apurarme, pero no pude...

\- No te preocupes, yo me regresaba para saber si tenías una respuesta... Sabía que no podrías decir que no. Gandalf no se equivoca tanto con las personas... Pero quédate un momento más recostada. Ese golpe fue bastante fuerte.

\- Lo que pasa es que siempre he tenido dos pies izquierdos para correr... desde niña – explicó –. Hace un par de días solucioné mi problema, y pude partir. Lo lamento, mi Señor, me atrasé.

\- Ya, no pienses en eso. Ahora vamos a poder seguir juntos el camino... Y por favor, no me digas "Señor", sólo dime Legolas. Es un trayecto muy grande el que vamos a recorrer, para que me sigas llamando así.

\- De acuerdo... Pero, ya estoy bien, y por lo que creí entender, hay algo de premura en todo esto.

\- No te preocupes. Ya haremos correr a mi caballo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido – volvió a pasar el paño húmedo por la herida, a lo que ella se estremeció – Tranquila. Lo que pasa es que aún sigue sangrando – explicó, y continuó con una sonrisa mientras decía –, pero no creo que sea tan grave, como para que te desangres.

\- Gracias... – musitó y los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar.

Aunque Legolas se preocupó por lo que consideró podía ser efecto del golpe, ella le explicó:

\- Tratando de llegar a tiempo, anoche no dormí y creo que ahora me está afectando.

\- Si es como dices, es mejor que duermas un poco – le sugirió, dejando el paño sobre la herida –. Después conversaremos.

Y ella cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño que sentía. Mientras el Príncipe la miraba...

\- "¿Por qué parece desvalida?... Si se nota que no lo es. No creo que Gandalf me haya hecho venir a buscarla, si necesitara ser cuidada... Necesito conversar con Aragorn. Estoy seguro que él me podrá ayudar a aclararme... Estos últimos días han sido muy complicados... No puedo apartar mi mente de Serenha, ¿por qué?... – sonrió con sus pensamientos – A él se le notaba que estaba enamorado de Arwen, era algo que nadie podía negarlo... En todo momento, se veía que la extrañaba. Que sabía que si quería estar con ella, debía terminar lo que se había comprometido a hacer... Se le veía en los ojos, en los gestos, en sus movimientos... Pero, eso yo no lo siento por Belarathien, lo sé... En cambio, hay algo especial con esta humana... – se volvió a mirarla como dormía profundamente – Pero, ¿qué diría mi padre?... Su hijo, un Príncipe Eldar, dueño de una vida inmortal; enamorado de una humana, sin más que ofrecer que su ascendencia y su vida, que será muy corta en comparación a lo que es la vida de un Elfo... Oh, Valar, cuánto necesito hablar con Aragorn..."

Un par de horas después que se había dormido, Serenha se comenzó a despertar, con un pequeño quejido que preocupó a Legolas...

\- Mmmm...

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inquieto – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – contestó, esbozando una sonrisa –, es que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto y tan rápido, y me duelen algo las piernas... Creo que sobrepasé mi propio límite, asustada porque te fueras a marchar.

\- No podía hacer algo así. Se me encargó que te llevara, y tenía que volver a intentarlo... Ahora, me parece que deberías comer algo, antes de comenzar el camino.

\- No es necesario, aún falta para el almuerzo y he podido comer mientras caminaba.

\- Bueno, si es así... Vamos.

Se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- A propósito – dijo ella –, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Él la miró extrañado ante la pregunta.

\- Sí, para viajar – recalcó ella.

\- Bueno, iremos en mi caballo, espero que no te importe.

\- ¿A caballo? – lo miró algo asustada.

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

\- No sé... – tartamudeó – nunca aprendí a montar... Le tengo algo de temor a hacerlo.

\- Pero, es un viaje muy largo, y como dijiste temprano, hay algo de premura... Además, te prometo que no te pasará nada malo. Yo te afirmaré bien.

\- ¿Me lo juras?

El rubio arquero sólo asintió con una gran sonrisa, y se acercaron a donde el caballo pastaba.

Legolas ayudó a Serenha a subir primero y luego lo hizo él tras ella, y la sujetó firmemente de la cintura. Le dio una instrucción en élfico a la montura, que comenzó a caminar a un trote suave. Cosa que hizo que Serenha se tensara, y el Príncipe la sujeto aún más firme, para que supiera que no la soltaría.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Nº 7**:

Mientras comenzaban el viaje, Legolas quiso conocer un poco más de Serenha...

\- ¿Nunca habías salido de Harondor?

\- No – contestó ella –. Nunca había tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

\- Según Gandalf, dice que has escuchado las noticias de la Guerra del Anillo, y me gustaría saber cómo.

\- Muchos de los que participaron en aquellas batallas, pasaron por mi aldea, camino a las suyas. Fueron ellos los que me contaban lo que aconteció... Hubo un hombre, algo extraño, que hace algún tiempo vino buscando a sus hijos, que le habían dicho que se habían dirigido por ese camino. No sé, pero me parecía raro. Porque de haber sido así, yo los hubiera visto, pero nunca lo hice... Bueno, ese hombre me habló que se había hecho un gran Concilio en un pueblo de Elfos, cercano a las Montañas Nubladas... creo que se llama Rivendel. Que ahí se había formado una Comunidad de nueve compañeros. Que habían descubierto que, el Anillo Único había sido encontrado y que lo llevarían a destruir... Que de eso dependía la libertad de nosotros... La verdad es que no le entendí mucho, pero hablaba con una gran convicción... Fue él, quien me habló de los Nueve Caminantes.

\- ¿No te dijo su nombre?

\- Sí, me lo dijo, pero no lo recuerdo. Creo que era Ragadras o algo así.

\- ¿Radagast?

\- Sí, ése era su nombre, ¿lo conoces?

\- Sólo de nombre... – se quedó pensativo un buen rato, hasta que le preguntó – ¿Qué te hizo aceptar?

\- Ese mismo hombre me dijo que, yo no debía hacerme la desentendida de los asuntos que suceden en la Tierra Media, que me encuentro en ella, y todo lo que le pase, me terminará afectando, tanto como a los míos. Tenía algo especial... Eso fue lo que me hizo aceptar lo que me pedías. Si te fijas, es casi lo mismo que me dijiste... ¿Dónde escuchaste su nombre?

\- De un viejo amigo... ¿No quieres caminar un poco?

\- Bueno.

Legolas se había dado cuenta que ella estaba algo incómoda, por eso le ofreció que caminaran un poco...

"¿Conoció a Radagast? Gandalf va a tener que explicarme muchas cosas en cuanto nos veamos."

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta que tengo desde que te conocí?

\- Por supuesto – contestó ella.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el nombre de Annatar para tu perro?

\- Se lo puso aquel hombre... Annatar nació el día en que él llegó... Me dijo que significaba "Dador de dones", lo encontré un buen nombre... ¿Por qué?

\- Hace mucho tiempo existió una isla que quedaba a medio camino, entre la Tierra Media y Valinor. La llamaban Númenor... ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de ella?

\- ¿Númenor? Creo haberla escuchado mencionar a mi madre, pero me la nombró como si me contara un sueño, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, era una isla muy especial. Allí vivían humanos especiales... – buscó las palabras como para que ella lo entendiera – era una raza escogida, entre Elfos y Humanos. Gozaban de una vida más larga que la de los humanos comunes, pero ellos querían la inmortalidad, y desafiaron a los Valar. Quién los dirigió fue "Annatar" o como era su verdadero nombre "Sauron"... Por eso me pareció extraño que le hubieras puesto ese nombre.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me dijo que le pusiera así?

\- Hace tiempo aprendí a no cuestionar a los_ istari_.

\- ¿Era un _istar_?

\- Sí, al igual que Gandalf.

Después de un momento en que ninguno de los dos habló, Serenha dijo:

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si sabía algo de esa isla?

\- Antes de que la isla fuera destruida, hubo un grupo de fieles que alcanzaron a escapar, llegando a la Tierra Media. De ahí descienden los Dúnedain o Montaraces del Norte, y algunos de los Piratas de Umbar... Según Gandalf, y como yo he podido comprobar, tú serías descendiente de ellos.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédula.

\- Sí. De lo que te hablo pasó durante la Segunda Edad, pero no nos hemos podido explicar cómo has llegado a tener una gran pureza de raza... A medida que el tiempo ha pasado, los rastros de la Sangre de Númenor, se ha ido debilitando, pero en ti ha perdurado... ¿Tienes hambre? – quiso cambiar de tema y no estar suministrando demasiada información.

\- Sí, podría ser.

\- Podemos comer algo por aquí – dijo Legolas, mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño árbol, donde acomodó una manta y a su sombra se sentaron a comer.

Serenha había sacado de la comida que llevaba, mientras él había tomado un pequeño paquete hecho con hojas...

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Lembas, o pan del camino... ¿Quieres probar? Aunque te advierto que no es del gusto general.

\- Bueno... – contestó algo arrepentida de haber preguntado, porque si no le gustaba, era posible que el rubio arquero se molestara.

Legolas partió de su lemba un pequeño trozo y se lo pasó. Ella lo tomó y, llevándoselo a la boca, dio un pequeño mordisco.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó él con bastante curiosidad de saber si le había gustado.

\- No está nada mal. En realidad, me parece bastante bueno... Yo diría rico.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. Tiene un sabor difícil de explicar, pero bastante agradable.

Él por respuesta sólo sonrió.

"Definitivamente, ella es descendiente de Númenor... Cada minuto me lo confirma."

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Nº 8**:

Después de un momento, cuando ya habían terminado de comer...

\- ¿Seguimos? – consultó él.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ven, te ayudo – ofreció, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Luego tomándola de la cintura, la subió al caballo, montando él detrás.

\- ¿Dónde iremos?

\- A La Comarca.

\- Con los Hobbits... – susurró, para luego preguntar – ¿Y está muy lejos?

\- Vamos a tratar de demorarnos poco. No podemos tardarnos más de veinte días. Vamos a tener que atravesar el Anduin, en cuanto podamos.

\- ¿En Osgiliath?

\- Sería una buena opción, pero eso podría llevarnos a Minas Tirith, y ahí sí nos demoraríamos.

\- El Rey Elessar.

\- Sí, Aragorn. Tengo deseos de verlo, pero me comprometí a llevarte pronto... Tal vez si hubieras solucionado antes tus asuntos, podríamos haber alcanzado a pasar.

\- Ya te dije que lo sentía.

\- Sí. Disculpa, no quise ofenderte, sólo te hacía ver lo que podría haber sucedido...

\- De acuerdo. Pero, ¿y después?

\- Bueno, de ahí por Estemnet dirigirnos al Paso de Rohan, seguir hacia el norte hasta encontrar el Viejo Camino del Sur, que nos llevará hasta Bree, y luego por el Gran Camino del Este, al Puente del Brandivino. Cuando lo crucemos estaremos en La Comarca, hacia el sur está Los Gamos, que es donde tengo que llevarte.

\- ¿Y alcanzaremos en 20 días?

\- Tenemos que alcanzar... Pero, no te preocupes, que de alguna forma lo haremos – al decir estas últimas palabras, la estrecho como para darle confianza.

Luego, continuaron un buen rato en silencio.

"Veinte días, aunque en realidad son veinticuatro. Tendremos que apresurar el paso, pero lo dejaré para mañana. Tengo que considerar que ella no está acostumbrada a montar, además no es una Elfa y podría enfermar... ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Quiero cuidarla, pero no lo necesita... ¡Valar, ¿qué me pasa?! Hace días que no hago más que pensar en ella, y en cuanto la deje en La Comarca, debo cumplir mi promesa a Belarathien... Necesito hablar con Aragorn, con mi_ Tör-nana_, con mi padre, con Gandalf, con Belarathien... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si confirmo lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿cómo lo va a tomar mi padre?... Que Elvereth ilumine mi camino."

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu pueblo? – preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio en que se hallaban, y sacando al Príncipe de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Y qué quieres saber?

\- No sé. De principio, me gustaría todo. Pero, lo que sea no me importa, porque no sé mucho de ustedes. ¿Qué te parece, de dónde vienes?

Legolas sonrió y comenzó a decir...

\- Bueno, yo vivo en Eryn Lasgalen, que es un bosque que queda al norte de la Tierra Media.

\- ¿Todos los Elfos viven allá?

\- No. Actualmente, son tres los sectores donde nos encontramos: Mirkwood, en Eryn Lasgalen; Rivendel, en las Montañas Nubladas; y, Lothlórien, al suroeste de Mirkwood, cruzando el Anduin... También quedan algunos en Mithlond o como lo conocen ustedes, los Puertos Grises, que permanecerán por mientras queden Elfos a este lado del mar.

\- ¿Por qué se están marchando?

\- Los Valar nos han convocado, pero yo permaneceré por mientras quede aquí algún miembro de la Comunidad... ¿Ahora te puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Siempre has vivido en tu aldea? ¿Nunca has viajado?

\- No. En verdad, me hubiera gustado haber podido salir, pero nunca lo hice. Me gustan los árboles y en donde vivo hay muy pocos. Bueno, tú ya te diste cuenta... ¿Tú eres un Elfo de los bosques?

\- Sí.

\- Tuviste suerte – dijo algo triste.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Me hubiera gustado haber nacido en un bosque, con un río, lagunas, montañas...

\- Bueno, pero ahora vas a poder ver todo eso. Te lo prometo.

\- Pero me estabas contando de tu pueblo.

\- A ver... ¿qué más?...

\- ¿Qué has pensado hacer? Yo digo después, cuando ya no haya problemas en la Tierra Media.

\- Primero quiero pasar un tiempo en mi casa... Mientras duró la Guerra del Anillo, la extrañé. Luego, hay una idea que tenemos con Aragorn, y creo que cuando ya me sienta bien, voy a llevar a cabo ese plan.

\- ¿Y me puedes contar algo?

\- Queremos formar una Colonia de Elfos en Ithilien... Ese sector de la Tierra Media, fue muy dañada mientras Sauron extendía su dominio desde Mordor. La idea es que vuelva a ser el jardín de Gondor.

\- Un hermoso plan.

Ambos, volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nº 9**:

"Es hermosa y tiene unos gustos muy afines a los míos... Si sigo con ella, ya no voy a poder separarme, estoy seguro. Necesito pensar en Belarathien... Me gustaría llevarla a conocer Eryn Lasgalen. Estoy seguro que gozaría mucho estar ahí... Vaya, es tarde. Es mejor que nos detengamos, para que Serenha pueda descansar."

\- Es mejor que acampemos aquí – dijo el Príncipe deteniendo al caballo.

\- Pero, aún es temprano – se quejó ella.

\- Se nota que no has viajado mucho – contestó Legolas sonriendo –. Si miraras hacia el camino que viene, te darías cuenta que más adelante no hay donde detenernos.

\- Oh, disculpa.

Entonces, él desmontó y luego la ayudó a ella a hacerlo también.

\- Puedes dar una vuelta, si quieres, mientras arreglo todo para pasar la noche.

\- No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí... ¿No quieres que te ayude en algo?

\- No es necesario, gracias.

De esa forma comenzó a arreglar todo lo que iban a necesitar para pasar la noche, mientras ella se acercó al caballo y desde ahí, lo miraba.

"Dice que tiene algo de temor a los caballos, pero se acerca a ellos... Que raro... Es contradictoria... Tiene una bonita sonrisa, pero no lo hace muy seguido. ¿Qué le preocupará?... Voy a ver si puedo hacer que me confíe lo que le inquieta..."

En cuanto terminó, se acercó a ella...

\- Serenha, ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó.

\- La verdad es que no... Como te dije, es muy temprano.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Te gustan los caballos?

\- En general, me gustan todos los animales... los caballos, perros, gatos, cerdos, gallinas, vacas.

\- Me sorprende que te gusten los caballos a pesar que dices tenerles algo de temor.

\- Puedo acercarme al caballo, pero me da miedo montar. Me da la impresión que en cualquier momento me puedo caer.

\- Entonces, es por eso que estás como preocupada.

\- No... Aunque tal vez.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es cierto que cuando montó, me preocupa que vaya a caerme; pero mi mayor preocupación es lo que me piden... No sé si podre hacer algo. Con mayor razón, si no sé qué es lo que quieren que haga.

\- Primero, no tienes que temer caerte, porque yo no lo permitiría... Ahora, con respecto a lo que se te pide, eso vas a tener que hablarlo con Gandalf.

\- Tú dices que me llevas a Los Gamos. ¿Vamos a encontrarnos con él?

\- Sí. Él debe estar por llegar en estos días allá... Por favor, no te preocupes, que no creo que sea algo peligroso o imposible de hacer...

\- Además, extraño mucho a mi familia – y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar –. Nunca antes me había separado de mi hija, por tanto tiempo.

\- Debes pensar que con lo que se haga, ella va a estar segura... Antes de ir al Concilio en Imladris, yo nunca había salido de Mirkwood. En un principio los extrañaba, pero fue el hecho de que estaba haciendo algo para que ellos estuvieran seguros, lo que me hizo aceptar lo que se me ofreció... formar parte de la Comunidad del Anillo.

\- Cuéntame de tu familia.

\- ¿Y qué quieres saber? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sobre tus padres, ¿qué hacen? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tienes esposa? ¿Hijos?

Aquella sonrisa, con las últimas preguntas de ella, se tornó en seriedad. Aún así le empezó a contestar...

\- Bueno, mi padre es el Rey Thranduil Oropherion, de Eryn Lasgalen. Mi madre viajó hace mucho tiempo a Valinor. Tengo dos hermanos mayores... – al llegar a este punto, se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que me acordé de mi madre – mintió.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no hay problema. No te hagas problema, por favor.

\- No quería traerte recuerdos tristes.

\- Ya te dije, no te preocupes... ¿Aún no tienes hambre?

\- Podría ser.

\- Vamos a comer algo, para que puedas descansar, porque mañana voy a tener que apresurar la marcha.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos se acercaron a donde Legolas había arreglado todo para pasar la noche con una fogata y había estirado una manta donde ambos se sentaron y comieron en silencio.

Después, ella dio las buenas noches y se recostó. Poco después ya dormía.

"No me gusta mentir, y hoy tuve que hacerlo. Bueno, casi. Era cierto que me acordé de mi madre, pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo... Belarathien, ¿qué le hubiera dicho de ella?... Me preguntó si tenía esposa... No, no la tengo. Ni esposa ni hijos... ¿Prometida?... Estoy seguro que eso me lo hubiera preguntado... No, oficialmente no la tengo... Pero hice una promesa... Prometí regresar, y eso haré, pero para poder hablar con ella... Sé que no me exigirá cumplir la proposición que le hice. Sé que la quiero, y mucho, pero no podría unirme a ella por todo el resto de nuestras vidas... Pero, ¿eso lo haría con Serenha?... Su vida será corta, no tanto como una humana común, pero en comparación a un Elfo, será apenas un bostezo... Además, mi padre, estoy seguro que me mataría primero, antes de permitirme desposar a una humana... – sonrió ante esa reflexión – En verdad debo estar enamorado, como para estar pensando en ello."

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nº 10**:

Aquella noche, se dio cuenta que Serenha tenía frío, pues aún dormida, tiritaba. Por eso se apresuró a ponerle otra manta.

Poco antes del amanecer, el Príncipe detectó que ella había despertado, y pensó que podría haber sido de frío. Se acercó y le preguntó...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Lo que pasa es que duermo poco.

\- Pero, los días anteriores han sido muy atareados para ti, y debes estar cansada, deberías tratar de volver a dormir.

\- No, estoy bien... Además, cuando despierto ya no puedo volver a dormir. Podríamos partir temprano, y así adelantaríamos camino.

\- No es aconsejable antes del amanecer... Además, aún nos queda tiempo.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

\- ¿Qué te parece conversar?

\- De acuerdo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cómo es el amor entre los Elfos?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, pero no demostró el impacto que le había causado, apresurándose a contestar...

\- Bueno, cuando un Elfo se enamora, entrega su corazón a la otra persona. Por eso, es muy difícil que podamos enamorarnos dos veces. Sí, te digo que ha pasado, pero en muy contadas ocasiones. En general, cuando lo entregamos, lo perdemos para siempre... Es por eso, que necesitamos que a quién hayamos escogido como receptor, también nos entregue el suyo, de lo contrario podríamos llegar a morir de pena.

\- O sea que es verdad que los Elfos pueden morir de pena.

\- Sí. En ese sentido, los humanos son más fuertes que nosotros. Tienen una capacidad de curación mayor a la nuestra.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los que se han enamorado más de una vez?

\- Es raro. Como te digo, no sucede a menudo. Se dice que eso ocurre cuando uno de los dos muere, que antes de morir, libera el corazón que le fue dado, el cual regresa con su dueño original y puede volver a ser dado. Pero, hay veces en que éste no lo quiere de vuelta y lo rechaza, siguiendo el camino a las Estancias de Mandos. Además, cuando estamos en guerra, no nos comprometemos, por esa misma razón. Para ustedes es posible enamorarse más de una vez, ¿verdad?

\- Sí... Para nosotros no es extraño. Aunque las razones para sobrevivir varían de uno en otro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, hay gente que sobrevive, porque realmente no estaba enamorada de su pareja... Hay otros, que tienen niños muy pequeños, y pensando en ellos, siguen adelante... Otros, por propia convicción.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú... Gandalf me contó que te habías desposado hace algún tiempo, y que tu esposo murió de una larga enfermedad.

\- Tiene razón... Él era un hombre muy bueno, aunque algo porfiado... En realidad, ambos lo éramos. Yo aún lo soy... Cuando murió, mi hija era muy pequeña y me necesitaba... Ella fue la que me mantuvo con vida, porque creo que también, yo hubiera muerto poco después que él.

\- Entonces, a ella debemos darle las gracias... Porque si hubieras muerto, no hubiéramos podido obtener tu ayuda para solucionar este problema.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato...

"Creo que no debería haber tocado ese tema... Al parecer, ella aún no supera lo que le pasó... Bueno, si me hubiera pasado a mí, creo que... no... ni por un hijo... ¿Será un pensamiento egoísta?... Se debe ser valiente para sobrevivir... Seguir adelante sin la persona amada... Creo que no podría, aún no sé cómo mi padre pudo... A veces pienso que Tör-nana fue quién lo ayudó. Pero, a mí no habría nadie que pudiera hacerlo..."

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ella, quedándose mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿De qué?

\- No sé... De pronto, te quedaste en silencio...

\- Me quedé pensando en mi madre – volvió a mentir –. Este último tiempo, no sé por qué, pero he pensado mucho en ella.

\- A propósito, no me has contado nada si tienes esposa... El otro día, me contaste hasta de tus hermanos.

\- No, no tengo – contestó bastante cortante.

\- Disculpa, ¿te molestaste?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Me pareció por la forma de contestarme. Por favor, perdona mi curiosidad, pero me gustaría conocerte algo más.

\- No te preocupes. Es que hay algunos temas que no me gusta tocar...

\- Y uno de ellos, es con respecto a "esposa" – complementó ella.

\- Sí – contestó el Príncipe –. Ese, tal vez sea el más importante. Es posible que más adelante te pueda contar, pero por ahora, te agradecería que no tocáramos ese tema.

\- Muy bien... Entonces, ¿de qué podríamos hablar?

\- Por ahora, es mejor comer algo, para ponernos en camino.

Serenha asintió, y ambos se pusieron de pie para ir a desayunar. Y cuando terminaron, juntos arreglaron las cosas, para después montar...

\- Voy a hacer trotar un poco el caballo. No te asustes, que te voy a sujetar bien. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Legolas, una vez que había subido y afirmaba la cintura de ella.

\- Está bien – contestó ella.

El Príncipe le dijo algo a su montura y ésta salió a un trote ligero, mientras afirmaba fuerte la cintura de Serenha, para que tomara confianza hasta se acostumbrara a aquel ritmo.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Nº 11**:

Había pasado diez días de viaje, en los cuales las conversaciones se habían hecho cada vez más difíciles, ya que aún daba vuelta, por la mente de Serenha, la pregunta que Legolas no había querido contestar.

Junto a eso, el Príncipe la quedaba mirando, cada vez con mayor detenimiento. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, él se había fijado que podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando, con sólo mirarla a los ojos, cosa que a Serenha había empezado a molestar terriblemente.

Por todas estas razones, ambos no hallaban la hora de llegar a Los Gamos.

Fue cuando se encontraban cruzando Estemnet, que se detuvieron a comer algo...

\- ¿Quieres que te dé de mis lembas? – preguntó el rubio arquero a sabiendas que a ella se le habían terminado las provisiones.

\- No gracias... – contestó ella, demostrando un orgullo que Legolas no supo entender.

\- Sé que no te queda nada de lo que traías... Una lemba te puede mantener perfectamente un día completo.

\- Es cierto que se me terminó lo que traía de mi casa, pero tengo algunos frutos que he recogido en el camino... Y que voy a dar una vuelta para poder comer tranquila.

Él la miró sorprendido, y le dijo en un tono bastante desafiante:

\- A ver, muéstrame.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te muestre? ¿No me crees?

\- No, no te creo. Aún quedan varios días para llegar y no vas a poder hacer el camino, si no te alimentas bien.

\- Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo soy bastante mayor como para saber eso... Ahora, tengo hambre y voy a comer – empezó a alejarse.

\- Te dije que me mostraras lo que vas a comer – reiteró el Príncipe acercándose a ella, deteniéndola.

\- ¡A ver, tú no eres mi padre! ¡Y ya te dije que me dejes en paz!... ¡Yo no confío en quienes no confían en mí!

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?... – preguntó extrañado.

\- A nada... – contestó dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho – A que tengo hambre y no he podido comer tranquila.

\- Estos caminos no son seguros.

\- No importa – y volvió a querer alejarse, pero Legolas la detuvo.

\- No voy a dejar que te alejes... Ya te dije que es peligroso y quiero ver qué vas a comer.

\- No creo. Primero, en todo el camino que hemos recorrido, no ha pasado nada peligroso. Y segundo, no tengo por qué mostrarte mi comida... ¿o quieres que te invite?

\- Muéstrame – y se paró frente a ella, no dejándola pasar.

\- No.

\- Entonces, comerás conmigo. ¡Ven!

\- Yo no...

\- ¡O comes conmigo, o te devuelvo en este momento a tu aldea! Si enfermas, o te pasa algo, no voy a poder dar una explicación coherente a Gandalf.

Fue cuando el Príncipe nombró al istar, cuando ella bajó la vista, y terminó asintiendo.

Serenha regresó a dónde estaba el caballo, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y de su bolsillo, comenzó a sacar algunas moras silvestres, las que empezó a comer.

Legolas se sentó algo retirado de ella, pero sin perderla de vista, comiendo una lemba...

"¡Humana terca!... Y yo que pensé que sólo los Enanos eran así de tercos... ¡Terca y orgullosa!... Odio perder la paciencia, y con ella lo hago a cada rato... ¿Acaso pensará comer sólo unas cuantas moras? Tengo que lograr que coma algo más... Ella me dijo que las lembas le habían gustado, ¿por qué, entonces, me las ha rechazado?... Además, ¿por qué me dijo eso de que yo no confío en ella?... ¿Se habrá enojado por lo que no quise contarle de Belarathien?... Es ilógico... Hace tiempo que no sonríe, y estoy extrañando eso... ¿Cómo puedo hacer que coma algo más?..."

Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada comiendo.

\- No te apures tanto, hoy vamos a quedarnos acá.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si no comes algo más, no podemos continuar. Como te dije, no podría explicar que te pase cualquier cosa. Por eso nos vamos a quedar aquí.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no requiero más comida que la que consumo. Si llega a darme hambre, pierde cuidado que te lo haré saber.

\- Bueno, de todas maneras hoy nos quedaremos aquí.

\- Así nunca vamos a llegar. Sólo nos quedan 5 días y aún falta mucho...

\- No tanto si hago correr al caballo.

\- No quiero que lo hagas correr.

\- No te preocupes, que no te va a pasar nada – dijo tratando de calmarla, ya que vio que se había puesto muy intranquila, ante la idea de que hiciera correr al caballo –. No dejaría que te sucediera algo malo.

\- Por favor, sigamos el camino. Me sentiré más tranquila.

\- Si comes algo más que moras silvestres, seguimos – propuso.

\- Bueno, pero tienes que asegurarme que no vas a hacer correr al caballo.

\- Ya te lo dije... come algo más que moras silvestres y continuaremos nuestro camino cuando termines... No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si voy a poder cumplir. Puede ser que ahora no sea necesario hacerlo correr, pero más adelante, no te lo puedo asegurar.

Ella, poniéndose seria, cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el árbol. No le gustaba la idea, y el Príncipe se dio cuenta de ello...

\- A ver, te diré lo que haremos. Si prometes comer lo que yo te dé, buscaré la forma de que no tenga que hacer correr el caballo... ¿De acuerdo?

Serenha levantó la vista y mirándolo fijo, contestó.

\- De acuerdo.

Y Legolas le pasó una de sus lembas, que ella se la recibió y comenzó a comer. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y juntos se dirigieron al caballo, para continuar su camino.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Nº 12**:

Aquella tarde, cuando estaba por ser la hora en que generalmente se detenían para pasar la noche; Legolas preguntó:

\- ¿Te importaría avanzar un poco más antes de detenernos?

\- No.

\- ¿No estás cansada?

\- No te preocupes, si de esa forma llegamos a tiempo sin necesidad de hacer correr al caballo, puedes continuar toda la noche.

\- No podría hacer eso... el caballo necesita descansar.

\- Bueno, pero no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien.

\- De acuerdo, pero si quieres puedes apoyarte en mí.

\- No creo que vaya a ser necesario, pero, de todas maneras, gracias.

Así continuaron hasta ya entrada la noche, porque Legolas aprovechó que esa noche había luna llena y el cielo estaba estrellado... luces suficientes para que un Elfo no perdiera el rumbo.

Poco después, Serenha comenzó a sentirse cansada, pero no quiso decirle nada al Príncipe, aunque él se dio cuenta, cuando notó que ella comenzaba a inclinarse. Con eso comenzó a buscar un buen sitio donde pasar la noche...

\- Apóyate en mí, y puedes dormir un poco – susurró en el oído de ella –. Yo te aviso, cuando encuentre un sitio para detenernos.

La verdad era que ella estaba agotada. Por eso, sólo se afirmó en él y se quedó dormida.

En cuanto él encontró un buen sitio para pasar la noche, detuvo el caballo y suavemente dijo:

\- Serenha, despierta... Aquí podemos pasar la noche.

Le dolía tener que despertarla para poder desmontar, pero no podría haber arreglado las cosas, si no lo hacía.

Ella abrió los ojos y asintió.

\- Disculpa, pero necesito preparar el campamento.

\- No te preocupes. No sé qué me pasó... No quería dormirme.

El Príncipe comenzó a bajarse del caballo mientras decía:

\- Lo que sucede es que no has podido descansar bien, además de no estarte alimentando como deberías, claro que desde ahora si no comes como deberías, no vamos a avanzar.

\- Eso es chantaje.

\- Llámalo como mejor te parezca, pero ya sabes... si no comes, no avanzamos – advirtió mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

Serenha se alejó un poco, como si fuera a mirar el paisaje, pero la verdad era que estaba sentida con las palabras que había escuchado de Legolas.

Mientras, el rubio arquero comenzó a encender una fogata...

"¿Por qué se comporta así?... Yo lo único que intento es protegerla, pero ella lo único que hace es enojarse... Me gustaría que cambiara, que fuera más... ¿sumisa? No... Que no fuera tan terca, sí eso... Me gustaría poder mimarla, pero ella no se deja. Yo le daría todo lo que me pidiera... Pero, ¿por qué siento esto por ella?... Me gustaría protegerla, cuidarla, cumplir su más pequeño deseo, verla feliz. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa y son muy pocas las veces que la ha mostrado... Lo que pasa es que soy un tonto. Ella nunca cambiará y a mí no me gustaría que lo hiciera... Tal vez que moderara un poco su manera de ser... En verdad que me he vuelto un tonto... ¿Por qué de pronto he recordado una conversación que tuve con Fionorë?... Siempre hemos sabido que los Humanos son muy inconstantes, su palabra dura menos que una flor... Pero, ¿los descendientes de Númenor serán iguales?... Bueno, tengo que recordar que fueron ellos los que desafiaron a los Valar... Pero ella, ¿será descendiente de los fieles?..." – se dio vuelta para mirarla, pero ella le daba la espalda – Definitivamente, soy un tonto... aunque creo que me he enamorado, y lo difícil es que es de una humana... Sé que mi padre no lo va a aprobar nunca..."

\- ¡Serenha! – la llamó – ¡Está enfriando el ambiente, es mejor que te acerques al fuego!

Pero ella no se movió. Entonces, se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaba...

\- ¿Serenha?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Ella estaba con sus brazos cruzados, casi como si tuviera frío. Y aunque lo escuchó, no contestó.

\- Por favor, no te enojes...

\- No estoy enojada – contestó golpeado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No entenderías... Ahora, lo único que quiero es llegar pronto a nuestro destino, hacer lo que me piden, y regresar a mi aldea – dio media vuelta acercándose a la fogata, sentándose a mirar las llamas danzando.

El Príncipe se acercó y sin mediar palabra, le pasó algo de fruta seca, que ella comenzó a comer en silencio, y Legolas se sentó al otro lado, para hacer lo mismo.

Aún no terminaban, cuando escucharon una voz que los sobresaltó a ambos...

\- Legolas, no deberías hacerla enojar.

Ambos se dieron vuelta a mirar y pudieron darse cuenta que, quién venía era un hombre que aparentaba tener todos los años de la Tierra Media, pero que tenía una agilidad difícil de creer. Sus cabellos lacios y blancos, una barba aún más larga y tan blanca como su cabello. Además vestía completamente de ese mismo color. Se afirmaba de un cayado que le ayudaba a avanzar, a pesar de notarse que no le era necesario.

\- ¿Gandalf? – preguntó Legolas, incrédulo sin poder dejar de mirar al recién llegado.

\- Sí, Legolas, soy yo – contestó con una sonrisa y mirando a Serenha con una sonrisa amable.

\- Pero, ¿no nos íbamos a encontrar en "La Comarca"?

\- Sí, pero supuse que podrías haber tenido algún retraso, por ello hice nuevos arreglos y me apresuré a alcanzarlos... Menos mal que los encontré a tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué a tiempo?

\- Después te explico... – luego, se dirigió a Serenha – _Aiya, Ithiliell, mae govannen_.

Ella miró a Legolas, como pidiendo que le explicara qué le habían dicho.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que después de tantos días juntos, no sepas lo que te dije? – preguntó extrañado el istar.

\- Lo siento, mi Señor, pero ¿acaso se suponía que en estos días, debía aprender otras lenguas?

\- No, no era necesario. Pero, lo que veo es que has desarrollado uno de tus dones...

\- ¿Qué dones?

\- Ya mañana podremos hablar mejor. Por ahora, es mejor que vayas a descansar, que se ve que han sido días bastante fatigosos para ti.

\- Hazle caso – apoyó Legolas, pensando que ella se negaría.

Así Serenha dio las buenas noches y se recostó en el lugar que Legolas había dispuesto para que lo hiciera. Poco después ya se había dormido.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Nº 13**:

Cuando Serenha ya se había dormido, Legolas volvió a preguntar al istar...

\- Gandalf, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión con respecto a "La Comarca"?

\- Hace varios días que estás con ella, y aún no la conoces... Ella es alguien muy especial. ¿No has notado que se siente muy bien con los árboles? Debe ir a un bosque...

\- ¿La llevarás a Fangorn?

\- No. Está más cerca Lothlórien.

\- Pero, no creo que ellos la reciban bien.

\- Vengo de allá... Ya hablé con la Dama Galadriel, y ella está de acuerdo en que la llevemos. No tienes de qué preocuparte... Ahora, si así lo deseas, puedes regresar con tu padre – y el mago lo miró como si quisiera atravesarlo.

\- Sé que te dije que quería regresar lo antes posible, pero algo me dice que es mejor que me quede con ustedes, y si vamos a ir a Lothlórien, de allí puedo hacer llegar un mensaje a mi padre.

\- De acuerdo. La verdad es que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

\- Gandalf, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer sobre Serenha... Tú dices que es alguien muy especial. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Por mucho tiempo ha vivido escondida en la aldea donde la fuiste a buscar.

\- Pero tú ya sabías de ella, a través de Radagast, ¿no es cierto?

\- Tienes razón. Hace un tiempo, le pedí a él que fuera a verla, que investigara cómo era y si podríamos pedir su ayuda, en caso que no resultara la misión de la Comunidad. Lo que él me contó, me llenó de alegría, porque confirmaba lo que sabíamos de ella...

\- Se nota que es descendiente de Númenor, pero... – comenzó a buscar las palabras precisas para averiguar lo que quería saber – no todos ellos, son confiables...

\- ¿Te preocupa que sea de los que se revelaron contra los Valar?

\- Por algunas reacciones que ha tenido en estos días, me hace temer algo así.

\- No te preocupes, que ella desciende de los fieles, y respeta mucho a los Valar.

\- ¿Y qué fue eso que dijiste sobre sus dones?

\- Va a ir desarrollando algunos dones mientras esté a este lado del río Poros. El que empleó cuando la conocí, fue el de la palabra... Legolas, si tienes pensado partir pronto a los Puertos Grises, te recomiendo que no hables mucho con ella, pues tendrá el poder de convencerte de no hacerlo.

\- Ése es un don muy peligroso... Ya se probó con Saruman y el poder que ejerció sobre Lengua de Serpiente y el mismo Rey Théodent.

\- Pero en ella no debes temer que se repita... Se nota que es diferente. Me puedo atrever a decirte que, donde no está acostumbrada a usar sus dones, no le gustará emplearlos...

\- Eso puede suceder, pero también lo contrario... Que donde nunca los ha usado, al comprender el poder que significan, cambie y sea tan peligrosa como Saruman.

\- No te preocupes, que sé que eso no sucederá... Pero me gustaría saber algo, en este tiempo, ¿qué te ha parecido?

El rubio arquero, por un momento se quedó en silencio, tratando de analizar lo que el istar le había preguntado. ¿Qué contestarle? ¿Qué pensaba de ella? Muchas cosas, muchas no muy buenas, pero...

\- Se nota que es descendiente de Númenor, tiene su presencia... no sé... Es un orgullo, una imagen que proyecta... me hace recordar a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

\- Ya lo sabrás... pero no me has contestado.

\- Tiene un carácter cambiante, aunque si logras sacarle una promesa, la cumple... Por momentos, te parece la mujer más débil, y al siguiente segundo, podría enfrentarse sola a una horda de orcos. Se enoja con facilidad, aunque es inteligente para pensar rápido.

\- ¿Y será confiable?

\- Hasta el momento, me ha demostrado que sí... como te digo, sabe cumplir una promesa. Lo que sí, debes ingeniártelas para que te la haga.

\- O sea que podremos confiar en ella.

\- Si como dices, ella desciende de los fieles, podría ser.

\- ¿En qué te basas para pensar que podría no ser confiable?

\- En su carácter cambiante – en eso dijo algo que muchas veces lo había pensado, pero nunca lo había dicho –. Llega a descontrolarme, cosa que no me agrada.

\- Pero, eso no tendría que preocuparte, porque lo único que queremos pedirle, es que nos ayude en esta ocasión y luego regresará a su aldea. Además, no tienes que seguir con ella, yo puedo hacerme cargo – los ojos de Gandalf no se despegaban de los del Príncipe.

\- Ya te dije que quiero quedarme para ayudarles y si sigo con ustedes, voy a tener que interactuar con ella.

El mago sonrió y le dijo:

\- De acuerdo, ya mañana veremos qué se puede hacer por eso... Por esta noche es suficiente, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, ya mañana hablaré con ella.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta el árbol, donde se sentó afirmado en el tronco para quedarse dormido. Y el hermoso arquero se puso de pie, para caminar hasta donde Serenha había estado parada y se quedó mirando el paisaje que se dibujaba a la luz de Ithil.

"Gandalf no sabe a qué se enfrentará... Ella es, aunque hermosa, muy complicada... Aunque suave, terca... Bueno, al menos, el camino que seguiremos es más corto que hasta Los Gamos, y ya no tenemos la premura del tiempo... Lothlórien... El Bosque Dorado... Un hermoso bosque... Que sea una enamorada de los árboles... no lo hubiera creído, pero tal vez tenga razón... le gusta acercarse a ellos... Es definitivo, perdí mi corazón, ¿podré recuperarlo?... Necesito hacerlo. No puedo permitir que ella me lo arrebate... Llegar a Lothlórien... Sí, allí debo hacerlo... Mañana será otro día, un día mejor que el de hoy."

Luego, regresó y se recostó cerca del fuego, cruzando sus dedos por sobre su pecho, se quedó mirando el infinito de estrellas que lo cubrían.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Nº 14**:

Un par de horas después que se había recostado, Legolas se levantó. Si bien, los Elfos no necesitan muchas horas de sueño, esa cantidad era poco, hasta para él.

"Me preocupa que lleguemos a Lothlórien... ¿Cómo la irán a recibir?... y ¿cómo se va a comportar ella?... Tiene un carácter difícil... No creo que la Dama Galadriel esté acostumbrada a tratar con alguien como ella... Aunque se comportó diferente con Gandalf, ¿por qué?... ¡Oh, Valar! ¿Por qué hicieron que me fijara en ella?... Según Belaralia, nuestras razas no deberían haberse conocido, nosotros somos los primeros nacidos y ellos nuestros hermanos menores... Somos parecidos, pero no iguales... En la historia hay varios ejemplos, y en todos ellos, es nuestro pueblo el que sufre... Su vida es tan corta, y nosotros debemos estar unidos a _Eä_. Ni siquiera, si yo muriera con ella, podríamos reunirnos, ya que yo debería ir a los Salones de Mandos, mientras ella donde Iluvatar haya designado... Debo olvidarla, eso es lo mejor... En cuanto amanezca, voy a hablar con Gandalf y le diré que voy a regresar con mi padre... Si sigo con ella, no podré olvidarla. Regresaré a Eryn Lasgalen y cumpliré mi promesa a Belarathien... Aunque mi corazón no creo poder recuperarlo..."

Entre todos esos pensamientos, un ruido lo distrajo. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con Serenha que lo miraba...

\- Por favor, perdóname – dijo –. No sé qué me sucede... Hay algo que me tiene intranquila y me hace reaccionar de esta forma.

\- No te preocupes – contestó él –. Yo tampoco he cooperado mucho para llevarnos mejor. Pero, en verdad, me preocupas, y no es bueno que no te alimentes bien.

\- Creo que te debo una explicación... Lo que pasa es que cuanto estoy nerviosa, se me ahuyenta el hambre.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – invitó él, entonces ella se acomodó a su lado – Tienes que entenderme, yo trato de cuidarte, que te sientas bien. No entiendo de qué puedes estar nerviosa.

\- ¿Te parece poco? Un día estás haciendo tus cosas como lo has hecho durante toda tu vida, y llega alguien y te dice que se te necesita, que dejes a tu familia, porque es algo de vida o muerte. Tú lo haces y lo acompañas, en una aventura sin que sepas si vas a poder o no ayudar... Para mí eso es más que suficiente.

\- Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Sabes? A mí también me pasó casi lo mismo – y sonrió – y fueron dos veces... – ella lo miró incrédula, y él continuó – Es cierto, cuando formé parte de la Comunidad, Lord Elrond me lo solicitó de una forma que no pude negarme... Luego, cuando Gandalf me pidió que fuera a buscarte, lo hizo de la misma forma... no podía decir que no.

\- ¿Se te obligó?

\- No. Pero la forma de solicitármelo, fue de esas en que no puedes negarte.

\- O sea que, como me lo pediste a mí.

\- Yo te di la oportunidad de negarte, y te recuerdo que un principio, lo hiciste.

\- Tenía mucho que arreglar antes de poder acompañarte, por eso preferí negarme, además como me dijiste que me ibas a espera quince días, supe que tenía tiempo para pensar en algo que me pudiera dejar acompañarte.

\- No me has dicho cómo lo hiciste.

\- Le arrendé los campos a mi vecino... Hacía mucho tiempo que quería comprármelos, por eso aceptó. Él los cuidará y verá por mi madre y mi hija.

\- Confías mucho en él.

\- Tengo mis razones.

\- Siempre cuidándote de decir lo justo y necesario de tu pasado... ¿Qué temes?

\- Aún no te conozco mucho... tal vez algún día te diga algo más... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta que tengo desde que te presentaste en mi casa?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que me esperarías en el puente del Camino a Harad? Tal vez si me hubieras esperado en la aldea, no me hubiera demorado tanto.

\- Tenía la esperanza que cambiaras de opinión, pero no quería presionarte. Por eso, pensé que si me quedaba en la aldea, sería como decirte que era una obligación.

\- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera cambiado de opinión?

\- Ya estaba regresando, cuando nos encontramos... En realidad, iba pensando cómo lo iba a hacer... ¿Te habían dicho que, cuando no estás enojada, eres muy simpática?

\- Yo no he estado enojada... aún no me ves enojada, ahí sí soy temible.

\- ¿Puedes llegar a enojarte más?

\- He estado molesta, no enojada... Pienso que hasta el Orco más feroz, no se compararía conmigo.

Con ese comentario, ambos rieron, y fue algo fuerte ya que Gandalf se levantó...

\- Es bueno verte riendo para variar. Pero, ¿has descansado?

\- Sí, gracias. Nunca he dormido mucho.

\- Bien, entonces, podemos conversar... ¿Te ha contado Legolas de qué se trata todo esto?

\- No mucho. La verdad es que me dijo que después se me explicaría.

\- Le dije – intervino el Príncipe Elfo – que los Orcos se estaban reorganizando y estaban atacando en las Tierras Pardas, y que se le iba a necesitar para terminar con esta nueva amenaza.

\- Bastante vaga la información – dijo Gandalf sonriendo –. Te voy a decir lo que sucede... Hay un hombre, descendiente de Númenor, de los que desafiaron a los Valar y que fue discípulo de Sauron, que está organizando a los Orcos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del Único. Lo que hace urgente que los detengamos antes que se puedan salir de control. Para ello necesitamos un descendiente de Númenor que provenga de los fieles... Ahí es donde entras tú, ya que tienes la sangre más pura de ellos que he podido encontrar.

\- Mi Señor, mucho os agradezco la confianza que depositáis en mí, pero no sé cómo podría ser de ayuda. Soy apenas una campesina.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho esa falsedad? ¿Tú, una campesina? No... Dime ¿quién te ha educado?

\- En mi casa, mi madre.

\- ¿Es ella la que te ha enseñado a hablar en forma adecuada?

\- Así es, mi señor.

\- Ahí está la prueba de que lo que digo es cierto. Tú no te expresas como una campesina, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de ello?

\- Bueno, siempre me he expresado de esta manera, que es la forma de hacerlo dentro de mi casa.

\- ¿No has conservado el idioma Adûnaico?

\- ¿"Adûnaico", señor?

\- Sí, el que se hablaba en la isla perdida.

\- Lo siento, señor, sólo hablamos la Lengua Común.

\- Bueno, nada puede ser perfecto, pero no te preocupes, ya aprenderás... y por favor, quita el "señor", dime sólo Gandalf... Ahora, regresemos a lo que nos interesa, lo que sucede es que vamos a necesitar de los dones que posees y que irás desarrollando mientras estés a este lado del Río Poros.

\- Eso anoche, no lo entendí muy bien, ¿a qué se refiere con "dones"?

\- A "dones", o sea que tendrás algunas características que te harán especial... como el que ya utilizaste: el de la palabra... Tendrás el poder de convencer a quienes no estén conscientes de ello – con estas palabras el istar quedó mirando a Legolas.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Nº 15**:

El príncipe Elfo bajó la vista ante la mirada de Gandalf... Aquel don en ella, le incomodaba.

\- Pero – dijo Serenha –, ¿cómo voy a poder ayudarles? No soy una guerrera.

\- No será necesario... con el tiempo te darás cuenta qué es lo que necesitamos de ti.

\- Está bien – suspiró ella –. Deberé tener paciencia entonces.

\- Bueno, ahora que aclaré algunas de tus dudas, será mejor conseguirte un caballo para poder continuar.

La chica comenzó a tomar un ligero color rojo en su cara, con lo que Legolas se apresuró a decir a Gandalf:

\- Tendrías que enseñarle a montar, primero.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?... Bueno, entonces deberás seguir como hasta ahora. ¿Espero que no te moleste?

Aún sin disminuir aquel carmesí de sus mejillas, contestó:

\- No, para nada.

\- Entonces, comamos algo para empezar el viaje a Lothlórien.

\- ¿Qué no íbamos a La Comarca?

\- No. Hubo un cambio de planes e iremos al Bosque de Oro.

Los tres, luego, comieron algunas frutas para empezar su jornada.

Aquel día, los tres hicieron una marcha tranquila, sin mayores contratiempos...

"¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que Serenha se comportara tan bien, estando con Gandalf?... ¿Por qué es tan contradictoria?... Por momentos, es tan difícil de controlar; y en otras, es como ahora... tan... bella... Sí, es bella cuando está tranquila... Son sus ojos, se ven tranquilos; su expresión se relaja; hasta pareciera que sonríe... Como me gustaría que riera más seguido, sus ojos reflejan una gran tristeza, ¿qué será lo que la pone así?... Como si cargara con un gran peso en su _fëa_, pero no logro descubrir qué será..."

Sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar en torno de ella. Ya casi ni recordaba a Belarathien y cuando lo hacía, un sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba.

Aquella noche, cuando se detuvieron, luego de comer algo Serenha se despidió hasta el día siguiente, y fue a recostarse, quedándose Gandalf y el Príncipe conversando...

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Legolas? – preguntó el istar.

\- ¿Por qué se comporta tan bien? Mientras estuvo conmigo, cuando hablábamos sólo discutíamos, por lo que casi ni cruzábamos palabra, pero contigo es diferente. Me da la impresión que podrían estar hablando por horas, y no discutirían de nada.

\- Debes aprender a hablarle – le contestó el mago con una sonrisa a lo que el Príncipe lo miró no comprendiendo lo que le insinuaba, por lo que continuó diciendo –. A ver, debes recordar alguna de las discusiones que han tenido, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No. En este momento, me recuerdo de una en que estábamos conversando de lo más bien y cuando yo no quise contestarle una pregunta, ella se enojó.

\- ¿Y me puedes repetir esa pregunta?

\- Quería saber si tenía esposa, y como no quise tocar ese tema, se enojó.

\- ¿Esposa? – y rió de buena gana – Vaya, pero por qué no le contaste de tu próximo compromiso, te hubiera resultado más fácil.

El Príncipe bajó la vista y casi susurró:

\- Lo que sucede es que este viaje me ha servido para poner en orden mis ideas, mis sentimientos, y creo que no voy a comprometerme con Belarathien... el hacerlo significaría que ambos sufriríamos por una decisión apresurada.

\- O sea que piensas que te has enamorado de alguien más.

\- No – se apresuró a decir –. Lo que sucede es que descubrí que a ella no la amo... sólo eso.

\- ¿Y cuál era el problema para contarle eso a Serenha?

\- No creo que sea adecuado estar comentando este tipo de cosas con alguien, antes de decírselo a ella.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo comentas a mí? – y la mirada del istar pretendía atravesar a Legolas.

\- Eso es diferente – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para justificarse.

\- Entonces, dejémoslo ahí... Ahora, te voy a decir una cosa con respecto a ella, no trates de ocultarle nada... No te servirá de nada, porque uno de sus dones será el de visualizar el futuro, cosa que no me sorprendería que ya lo hubiera desarrollado, pero que aún no se ha dado cuenta – luego hizo una pausa para continuar con un... – Ahora, tengo una noticia que darte... Cuando lleguemos a Lothlórien, mi intención es dejarla allá y voy a necesitar tu ayuda, ya que te ofreciste tan amablemente – los ojos de Gandalf, decían saber lo que en verdad pasaba – Yo tengo que ir a buscar a quienes nos van a ayudar, mi intención es juntar a los que nos ayudaron durante la Guerra del Anillo y que aún continúan en la Tierra Media, en Lothlórien, para ello voy a ir a La Comarca y quiero llegar a Dol Amroth, pero necesito de alguien que recorra el sur, Edoras, Aglarond, Minas Tirith e Ithilien.

\- ¿A quiénes vas a necesitar exactamente?

\- De Edoras, Eomer; de Aglarond, a Gimli, por supuesto; en Minas Tirith, tendrás que decirle a Aragorn que deje a algún Consejero a cargo del reino, y que lo acompañe Arwen, será necesario que ella permanezca en Caras Galadhon; de Ithilien, que venga Faramir y, aunque no creo que sea posible, que Éowin, permanezca allá.

\- ¿Y me puedes explicar, por qué quieres que Arwen vaya y Éowin, no?

\- Arwen está embarazada, es peligroso que permanezca en la ciudad, van a suceder muchas cosas ahí. Pero en Ithilien, si todo resulta bien, va a estar muy tranquilo... Como te digo, no creo que sea posible que Éowin acepte quedarse allá.

\- Y con mayor razón, si se entera que Arwen sí va a ir. Además, no creo que sabiendo que van Eomer y Faramir, podrían correr algún peligro. Creo que al único que podría hacerle caso, sería a ti.

\- Tienes razón, por eso no te preocupes si insiste en acompañarlo. La verdad es que soy yo el que tiene que ir hacia el oeste y al norte... ¿Aún piensas mandarle una nota a tu padre desde Lothlórien?

\- Sí. Sé que él me entenderá.

\- Él nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste en Imladris, y pienso que tampoco lo estará con ésta.

\- No te preocupes, que en el mensaje le dejaré clara la necesidad de que no nos excluyamos de lo que le pase a la Tierra Media, mientras permanezcamos en ella.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, quedamos de acuerdo en esto. Ahora, vayamos a descansar que aún nos queda camino que recorrer.

\- Ve tú a descansar, yo haré la guardia por un rato más.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana... Y que descanses.

\- _Hannon le_.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 16

Capitulo Nº 16:

Aquella noche estaba iluminada únicamente por las estrellas que se congregaban en gran cantidad. Después de la destrucción del Anillo Único, era fácil poder verlas, reunidas dando esperanza a los corazones que pudieran sentirse agobiados por una pena...

"Vaya, al parecer Gandalf sabe lo que necesito... ir a ver a Aragorn. Él puede ayudarme. Necesito conversar con él. En toda la Tierra Media, creo que es el único que podrá entenderme realmente... Pero, eso va a significar tener que dejarla en Caras Galadhon... Y si he de ser sincero, no me gustaría hacerlo. Los galadhrim, no creo que puedan entenderla... de hecho, ni yo la entiendo completamente, menos podrán hacerlo ellos... De allá debo enviar la carta a mi padre... Gandalf tiene razón, él no va a entender que le haya entregado mi corazón a una humana, pero ella es especial, se nota con sólo verla... Claro que voy a tener que cuidar la forma de decírselo, y voy a pedir su ayuda a mi _tör-nana_... _A Elbereth!_... Es mejor que vaya a descansar un poco, en tres o cuatro días, con el paso que llevamos, ya estaremos a la entrada del Bosque de Oro."

Poco después, Legolas se había recostado y se había quedado mirando el cielo estrellado.

Un par de horas después, se levantó para ir hacia un grupo de árboles que estaban cerca de los que les habían servido de resguardo para pasar aquella noche, y se sentó en la raíz de uno de ellos.

Poco después, Serenha se levantó, y al no verlo, se dirigió hacia la misma arboleda, comenzando a pasear entre medio de ellos.

Poco después, el Príncipe sentía un ruido que lo puso en alerta, y parándose se dirigió hacia donde provenía... Su sorpresa fue grande, al ver que Serenha deambulaba por ahí...

\- No deberías pasear así, por acá – le dijo deteniéndola.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero cuando lo vio, se calmó y le contestó...

\- No hay problema, me gusta este sitio.

\- Pero, en la noche es distinto, podrías perderte.

\- No, tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sé perfectamente por dónde está Gandalf.

\- ¿En verdad? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Sí – dijo y tomando su mano le dijo –. Ven, te lo demostraré.

Con lo que ella comenzó a deshacer el camino que había hecho, llegando hasta donde Gandalf aún dormía.

Luego, alejándose un poco, dijo:

\- ¿Viste? Lo que sucede es que tengo muy buen sentido de orientación. No es fácil que me pierda.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas...

\- ¿Te podría pedir un favor muy especial? – le interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – la miró entre extrañado y divertido... le entretenía los arranques de ella al pedirle las cosas.

\- ¿Podrías enseñarme a montar?

Aquella pregunta lo puso serio...

\- ¿Por qué quieres aprender?

\- Nos estamos atrasando mucho, y me parece que es porque no podemos avanzar más rápido yendo ambos en un solo caballo.

\- ¿Y tu temor?

\- Voy a tener que superarlo... ¿me enseñarías?

\- Pero, aún está oscuro – trató de buscar una buena excusa.

\- Y si esperamos a que aclare nos retrasaremos más... ¿No podrías ahora?

\- ¿Quieres llegar pronto a Lothlórien?

Ella se dio cuenta que, en el fondo, él no quería hacerlo, por eso no tomó en cuenta la pregunta y le dijo:

\- Ya, no te preocupes, no es necesario... Creo que voy a ir a tratar de dormir un poco más...

\- Espera – le dijo –. De acuerdo, ven, yo te enseño.

Y ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban los caballos. Luego, a ella la hizo montar en su caballo y él lo hizo en el de Gandalf. Y empezó a darle las instrucciones para que no tuviera problemas. Se sorprendió lo rápido que ella aprendía y aplicaba lo que él le decía, pero hacía varios días que Serenha se había estado fijando en lo que hacía Legolas para dirigir el caballo.

En cuanto empezó a clarear, el Príncipe consideró que ella ya no tenía problemas como para poder seguir sola, y con ello, dejaron a los caballos descansar un poco y regresaron con Gandalf...

\- Vaya, hasta que regresaron, ¿dónde andaban?

\- Con los caballos – contestó el rubio arquero –. Serenha ya puede montar sola.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? – le preguntó a ella, recibiendo como contestación solo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza – Entonces, estás en condiciones para presentarte a alguien... – y dio un silbido muy agudo.

Poco después, vieron que dos caballos se acercaban al trote. En cuanto estuvieron con ellos, el istar continuó...

\- ¿Cómo estás, viejo amigo? – y a ella le dijo – Te presento a Sombragris, el Señor de los Mearas, un gran y fiel amigo.

Ella se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la crin del caballo...

\- Es hermoso – comentó.

\- Y te quería presentar a este otro amigo, que será tu caballo mientras estés en la Tierra Media.

Serenha lo miró algo nerviosa, lo veía enorme... Aún así se acercó a donde se encontraba aquel hermoso palomino, bayo con crines crema... una maravilla de caballo.

Lo único que aquel potrillo pardo dio un saludo especial a la chica, comenzando a pasar su nariz por su cuello y cabello, como si quisiera despeinarla. Con lo que ella trató de tranquilizarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, quien se acercó a ayudarla fue Gandalf, mientras Legolas sólo la miraba y reía de la escena.

Cuando finalmente, pudieron calmar al palomino, Gandalf se despidió de Sombragris que se alejó a trote tendido.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Legolas se acercó a Serenha para ayudarla a montar y notó que ella estaba enojada. Aún así aceptó la ayuda y comenzaron aquella jornada de viaje.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?... Sí, porque está enojada. Esta mañana estaba bien... No sé qué pensar con esos cambios de ánimo... ¿No le habrá gustado el caballo? No lo creo, es hermoso; un digno ejemplo de su raza... Pero, fue después de recibirlo que se puso así. Cuando paremos a comer, voy a ver si puedo saber lo que le sucede... Es inteligente, supo exactamente qué hacer cuando le estaba enseñando. Debería tratar de utilizar ese don en mejor forma... Cuando se enoja, generalmente es por tonterías... Belleza e inteligencia, una descendiente de Númenor."

Durante todo aquel trayecto, quién más habló fue Gandalf, que iba tratando de poner al día en todo lo posible a Serenha.

Aquella noche, cuando se detuvieron, Legolas trató de conversar con la chica, pero ella esquivaba sus preguntas y comentarios, dedicándose a conversar con Gandalf, hasta que en un momento, excusándose en que estaba muy cansada, fue a recostarse.

El Príncipe seguía sin poder entenderla…

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Nº 17**:

Aquella noche, había refrescado más que las anteriores, y Legolas se dio cuenta que a Serenha le había costado conciliar el sueño y tiritaba tratando de abrigarse con la manta que tenía. Por eso, fue a buscar entre sus cosas y sacando otra manta, se acercó y la cubrió. Con lo que se fijó que se quedó más tranquila. Por un momento, no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. Tan pequeña a sus ojos, pero con una fuerza interior que le daba temor.

Volvió a acomodarse junto a un árbol.

Sabía que cerca del medio día llegarían al Bosque Dorado. No había regresado a él, desde que lo hiciera con la Comunidad. Miró a la chica como seguía durmiendo, mientras pensaba:

\- "Una enamorada de los árboles... Entonces, Lothlórien le gustará. Tener que dejarla ahí, sigue sin gustarme... ¿Por qué?... Tengo la esperanza que si se ha sabido comportar con Gandalf, también lo haga con la Dama Galadriel..."

Sin saber cómo, esos pensamientos lo habían llevado a sumergirse en el sueño élfico, admirando aquel hermoso cielo, tan fácil de ver luego de la destrucción de Sauron.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía, se sentía triste, no quería llegar a Lothlórien y al querer saber el motivo, descubrió que era porque ahí debería dejar a Serenha. No quería separarse de ella.

Miró al cielo y vio una gran cantidad de nubes que estaban cubriendo el firmamento y escuchó a Serenha que se acercaba...

\- Hoy hay pocas estrellas – comentó ella.

\- Sí – corroboró él –. Es posible que llueva antes que amanezca.

\- No sé cómo vendrán las nubes, pero estas están muy altas para que llueva.

Él la miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí? – preguntó ofendida –. Desde ayer que lo vienes haciendo.

El arquero elfo borró su sonrisa, para decirle:

\- Disculpa, pero no me burlo. Sólo sonrío porque eres especial.

\- No eres tú quién debe disculparse, soy yo... No sé por qué aquí me siento como si tuviera 17 años.

Él sólo sonrió y pensó:

"Porque esa es la edad que representas... Un bello botón de rosa que ha comenzado a abrirse para mostrar todo su esplendor. Que merece ser feliz y querida, que la cuiden y protejan..."

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Serenha, cuando dijo:

\- Eres un buen profesor.

\- Cuando el alumno es bueno, el profesor no necesita de mucho esfuerzo.

\- Si piensas eso, entonces no voy a poder pedirte que me enseñes otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres aprender?

\- Cuando Gandalf nos encontró, me dijo algo que no entendí y que él supuso que me habrías enseñado. Quiero aprender ese idioma.

\- Debo advertirte que no es sencillo.

\- Pero, me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Me enseñarás?

\- ¿Te puedo contestar esta noche?

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero aún así asintió... En eso comenzó una lluvia de primavera, que hizo que ambos se fueran a refugiar donde estaba Gandalf...

"Ay, Serenha, sigues sin dejar de sorprenderme... Cambias tu estado de ánimo como respiras... Pero eres hermosa... Son los detalles que tienes, lo que me atrae a ti... Hoy estamos llegando a Lothlórien y mañana ya tendré que partir... Voy a ir a Minas Tirith, primero... Necesito hablar con Aragorn... Luego, voy a ir a buscar a Gimli. Estoy seguro que le encantará conocerlo. Voy a tratar de convencerlo que viaje conmigo... Sí, voy a aprovechar lo curioso que es él, además estoy seguro que no podrá rechazar una invitación para ver a la Dama Galadriel... Pero, primero debo escribirle a mi padre, ¿qué le diré?... Bueno, eso lo decidiré cuando me encuentre en el Bosque de Oro..."

Aún caían las últimas gotas cuando Gandalf despertó. Juntos comieron algo antes de comenzar la última etapa de aquel trayecto...

\- Hoy llegaremos a Lothlórien – comentó el mago a Serenha.

Ella miró a Legolas entendiendo porque no había querido contestarle, cuando le pidió que le enseñara aquel nuevo idioma.

El rubio arquero se percató que ella iba mirando maravillada de su entorno al entrar en aquel mágico bosque. Aunque también se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse con los guardias que vigilaban aquellas fronteras; por lo que el Príncipe no se separó de ella para tranquilizarla...

\- No te preocupes – dijo Legolas a la chica –. Ellos son amigos.

\- No lo parecen, por la forma en que me miran – contestó ella.

\- Son desconfiados, pero no te harán daño.

\- ¿Y qué tanto hablan con Gandalf?

\- Hace poco él estuvo aquí, hablando con la Dama Galadriel, que gobierna este bosque, por lo que nos esperaban... – luego dudó un poco para continuar con... – Hay algo que no te había comentado... Lo que queda de camino es algo... – buscó una palabra que no fuera tan dura – difícil.

\- ¿Cómo que "difícil"?

\- Hay que atravesar un río que no tiene puente.

\- ¿Y cómo lo atraviesan, entonces?

\- Hay un sistema de cuerdas... Pero, no te preocupes, que yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Espero que no sea necesario – dijo seria.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo me entiendo – dijo cortante y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje.

\- "Aún me pregunto si será prudente terminar con Belarathien a favor de Serenha. ¿Será que mi corazón no entiende que realmente amo a la chica de Eryn Lasgalen?... Ella sigue portándose hostil conmigo... Sí, porque es conmigo, con Gandalf no es así... Me pregunto, por qué él cuando habla conmigo, se nota que quiere que yo siga con todo esto... Aún estoy a tiempo de regresar a Eryn Lasgalen... Legolas, ¿por qué te engañas? Desde que la viste, ya no puedes regresar a tu hogar, sin ella... Mi padre nunca me lo podrá perdonar, eso ya lo sé... Pero, ¿será prudente decirle algo que aún no he confirmado?... No, primero voy a hablar con Aragorn... Gracias_ Tör-nana_ por no dejarme tomar una decisión apresurada. No hubiera podido deshacer el compromiso... Después de hablar con Aragorn, lo haré con mi padre sobre lo que encontré en este viaje... a la mujer que amo."

El cruce del río tuvo sus dificultades, pero Legolas hizo todo lo que pudo para que Serenha no tuviera contratiempo.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Nº 18**:

Al llegar a Caras Galdhon, fueron recibidos por la Dama del Bosque Dorado.

Luego de los saludos protocolares, la Dama Blanca se acercó a Serenha...

\- Sed bienvenida a este bosque Gilraen Anárion, espero que tu estancia aquí sea fructífera para el bienestar de toda la Tierra Media.

\- Muchas gracias, mi Señora. Espero poder cumplir las expectativas que han depositado en mí – cuando todos pensaron que hasta ahí diría, ella continuó –... Pero, mi nombre es Serenha.

\- Lo sé, mi niña... Espero que algún día se te conceda saber el motivo de que yo te haya llamado por ese nombre.

Entonces, el istar le hizo una seña al Príncipe que se acercó a la chica y tomando su mano, dijo:

\- Dama Galadriel, mucho agradeceríamos me permitiera mostrar a Serenha, Caras Galadhon.

\- Por supuesto, Legolas, vayan – y luego, dirigiéndose a la chica –. Sé que te gustará el bosque.

Ella iba a contestar, pero el Príncipe se adelantó...

\- Permiso – dijo con una reverencia y tiró suavemente de Serenha para que comenzara a caminar, que ella hizo luego de una pequeña y rápida reverencia.

La llevó donde había una pequeña fuente que sobresalía de una roca, en la que el agua parecía emanar de ella y no se descubría el sitio por donde se evacuaba el líquido cristalino que brillaba como diamante a la luz del sol que llegaba a través del follaje.

\- No me pidas que te explique la conversación – se apresuró a decir el Príncipe.

\- No lo haré – contestó ella acercándose a la fuente y mirándola con detenimiento, casi con curiosidad.

\- "Nuevamente está enojada... Se nota... Pero, no puedo decirle nada todavía... – sonrió – Qué curiosa es... De seguro está tratando de saber de dónde viene y a dónde va el agua de la fuente... Parece una niña pequeña... Me pregunto si para otros, ella será un libro abierto como para mí... Puedo saber lo que hace y los motivos que la obligan a reaccionar de esa forma, aunque no lo comprenda y comparta... Suena ilógico, pero es así... Es como cuando uno ve un caballo frente a una serpiente. Sabe que el caballo se asustará y se encabritará, a pesar que uno no lo comprenda, ya que el caballo con una coz, puede matar a la serpiente... Ilógico... Ya, Legolas, deja de darle vueltas al asunto... ¿Cuándo el amor ha sido lógico?... Si no hablo pronto con Aragorn, creo que enloqueceré... Creo que realmente me he enamorado de ella. Mejor trataré de sacarle algo de conversación..."

Luego de un momento en que ambos estuvieron en silencio...

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de lo que has visto? – preguntó el Príncipe.

Serenha se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y se giró a mirarlo.

\- Eh... Creo que... aquí... – tartamudeó.

\- O sea, que te gusta Loth Lórien.

\- Me gustan los árboles.

\- Eres una enamorada de ellos, ¿no?

\- Es que son buenos amigos... Mira éste, por ejemplo – y se acercó a uno que estaba cerca –. Creció grande y fuerte, con lo que ahora te puede proteger de lo que sea... Además, si eres paciente puedes hacerle cualquier pregunta, y él te dará el mejor de los consejos... Son sabios – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, por lo que se apresuró a secarlos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Legolas algo preocupado, acercándose a ella.

\- Nada. Una tontería... ¿Qué estará retrasando a Gandalf?

\- Tenía algunos temas pendientes que tratar con la Dama Galadriel. Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado.

\- No. No es necesario. Me gusta acá – y cerró sus ojos para apreciar el canto de los pájaros que vivían en aquel sector del bosque.

\- "¿Tontería?... En verdad que no quiere que lo sepa... Por eso que cierra sus ojos... Hay algo que le duele recordar, ¿qué será?... Sería capaz de matar a quien la hiciera sufrir..."

\- Hasta que por fin los encuentro – ambos escucharon decir, y al levantar la vista, vieron al istar que se acercaba.

\- Traté de no alejarnos demasiado – contestó el Príncipe.

\- Bueno, ya está todo arreglado... Serenha, te quedarás aquí. Galadriel se encargará de que aprendas todo lo necesario para que puedas acompañarnos después. Mientras, con Legolas mañana iremos a buscar a quienes nos puedan ayudar en esta empresa... – por un momento, el mago no dijo nada – Espero que no tengas problemas con quedarte aquí.

\- No. La verdad creo que voy a disfrutar mi estancia en este sitio.

\- "¿Se dará cuenta, Gandalf, que ella está mintiendo?... Es orgullosa y nunca aceptaría que no le gusta la idea... ... Sí, un libro abierto"

Poco después, llegó la Dama del Bosque, acompañada por una elfa de cabellos de plata, largos y sedosos. Y se dirigió a Gandalf...

\- Supongo que ya le habrás dicho que ella se quedará.

\- Así lo he hecho.

\- Bien, entonces – se dirigió a Serenha –, quiero presentarte a Ineth. Ella será tu dama de compañía mientras estés en este bosque. Ella te mostrará tu habitación.

La joven elfa se acercó a Serenha, hizo una pequeña reverencia para decir:

\- Por favor, sígame.

Y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Entonces, Galadriel se dio vuelta a mirar a Legolas...

\- Tus habitaciones ya deben estar preparadas también, Legolas... Me parece que tienes algo urgente que hacer, antes de iniciar el viaje y podrías aprovechar de hacerlo ahora.

Él no contestó, solo hizo una profunda reverencia y fue hasta la habitación preparada para él.

\- "La Dama Galadriel sabe de la carta... Debo hacerla cuanto antes".

En cuanto llegó al cuarto, el joven Príncipe se sentó a una pequeña mesa y de uno de los cajones, sacó un papel, donde empezó a escribir...

"Mi muy amado _Ada_,

"Espero que los Valar protectores sigan acompañándote y a nuestro pueblo.

"Sé que te había prometido regresar en cuanto hubiera hecho el encargo solicitado por Mithrandir, pero lamento comunicarte que me he visto en la necesidad de prorrogar mi vuelta.

"Lo que está pasando en_ Endor_ nos incumbe demasiado como para no participar de ello, al menos, por mientras continuemos en este lado del mar. Hay algo que le dice a mi corazón que no debo partir hasta que todo esto se solucione. Si bien, no es Sauron nuestra amenaza, este hombre puede causar un gran daño.

"_Ada_, sé que como el monarca justo que eres, me comprenderás y apoyarás en lo que estoy haciendo; así como lo hiciste para mi viaje durante la Guerra del Anillo. En cuanto todo esto se haya solucionado, volveré a Eryn Lasgalen, al cual extraño mucho.

"Quien te quiere, tu hijo,

"Legolas Thrandruilion"

En cuanto hubo terminado esta carta, sacó otra hoja, y comenzó a escribir...

"Mi muy querida y recordada Belarathien,

"En verdad que espero que a la llegada de esta misiva te encuentres bien.

"Junto a ésta, estoy haciendo llegar una a mi padre para comunicarle que por motivos que escapan de mi poder, voy a tener que quedarme con Mithrandir para poder ayudarlo a combatir esta nueva amenaza.

"Estoy consciente que te hice una promesa, de la que quiero poder conversar más tranquilamente, y sin la premura de un viaje. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a Eryn Lasgalen para ello. Por favor, perdóname.

"Legolas Thradruilion."

Por último tomo otra hoja para escribir una tercera carta...

"Querido _Tör-nana_,

"Acabo de terminar de escribir dos cartas, una para mi _Ada_ y la otra para Belarathien, pero creo que esta última es la más importante. Quiero darte las gracias por detenerme cuando quise comprometerme con ella, antes de partir.

"Tenías razón, a Belarathien la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, no es la persona que mi corazón ha escogido para amar. En este viaje me he dado cuenta de eso, porque ahora sí, creo haberla encontrado... y el sentimiento es diferente. Mas temo por la reacción que pueda tener mi _Ada_ al enterarse, ya que ella pertenece al pueblo de los edain.

"Su nombre es Serenha.

"No creas que es una decisión apresurada, me he planteado muchas veces el regresar a Eryn Lasgalen, pero luego, al ver sus ojos me doy cuenta que no podría dejarla.

"Lo único que juega a su favor es que es una descendiente de Númenor, y según Mithrandir, su sangre es aún más pura que la del Rey Elessar.

"Sé que cuando la conozcas, también te conquistará... Puede llegar a ser tan tierna, delicada, alegre... El solo verla es para que te enamores de ella.

"_Tör-nana_, solo quería pedirte que trates de preparar a _Ada_ para cuando la lleve a Eryn Lasgalen. Estoy seguro que me comprenderás. No quiero discutir con él por la elección que ha hecho mi corazón y sé que va a ser difícil que la acepte, pero que al menos no se oponga abiertamente.

"Gracias por todo lo que puedas hacer.

"Te quiere,

"Legolas."

Ya habiendo terminado estas cartas, se apresuró a pedir que fueran enviadas en forma urgente a aquel bosque que había cambiado tanto desde la destrucción del Anillo Único.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Nº 19**:

Como ya era hora de almorzar, fue a los comedores donde se encontró con la Dama del Bosque que conversaba con Gandalf...

\- Mithrandir, ¿estás seguro que no habrá problemas con ella aquí?

\- Si bien es algo temperamental, tiene buenos sentimientos – se dio vuelta a mirar la Príncipe que había llegado con ellos –. ¿No lo crees, Legolas?

\- Sobre sus buenos sentimientos, seguro que sí. Ama a los animales y los árboles. Pero, es bastante cambiante en sus estados de ánimo... No todo el tiempo, pero sí... con... algunas personas – titubeó un poco, ya que si lo analizaba, el estado de ánimo de Serenha cambiaba con él, y no con Gandalf.

\- Mmmm, entiendo – dijo Galadriel.

\- Bueno – continuó el istar –, yo creo que tendremos que dar tiempo al tiempo. Y estoy seguro que Serenha cumplirá todas nuestras expectativas... Legolas, ¿escribiste la carta para tu padre?

\- Sí, y ya pedí que fuera enviada con un mensajero.

\- Perfecto... – el istar hizo una pausa mientras no quitaba la vista de la puerta del comedor – ¿Qué la estará demorando?

\- Ineth la traerá a tiempo – dijo Galadriel con una sonrisa.

No bien había dicho eso, cuando la vieron aparecer seguida por Ineth.

La chica se había puesto un vestido verde agua, largo, de gasa. Y se le habían acomodado varias flores pequeñas en su cabello extremadamente corto.

Todos los que estaban en el comedor, la quedaron mirando, maravillados de aquel cambio. Realmente no parecía ser la misma chica que había llegado aquella mañana.

\- "¿Serenha?... ¿Es realmente ella?... Se ve hermosa. Tan delicada... tan etérea... Ella es descendiente de Númenor. En toda ella se puede ver. ¿Quién podría dudarlo?"

El Príncipe se adelantó a recibirla, para escoltarla hasta donde los esperaban Gandalf y Galadriel.

Al terminar, Ineth se acercó a Serenha para acompañarla hasta su habitación y, como suponían que la chica debía estar fatigada del viaje, que descansara lo suficiente para comenzar un arduo entrenamiento al día siguiente.

A lo que ella aceptó no muy complacida.

\- "Se volvió a enojar... Se nota... No está acostumbrada a este trato, aunque lo acepta... Parece una pequeña a la que se le lleva a la cama antes de lo que quisiera para poder seguir jugando... Es hermosa, terca... Hay algo en ella que es atrayente..."

\- Legolas – la voz del istar detuvo los pensamientos del Príncipe –, pongámonos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Hacer? – preguntó confundido.

\- Sí, sobre el viaje que comenzaremos mañana... ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

\- Por supuesto... – y susurró muy bajito – el viaje.

Gandalf no prestó atención a esto último, haciendo como que no lo había escuchado, pero lo había hecho y claramente.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde piensas ir primero?

\- Está claro que debo comenzar con Aragorn... Para apurar todo, le pediré que él convoque a Faramir, de ahí voy a Edoras y luego a Aglarond, para regresar... Estaba pensando en ofrecerle a Gimli que viniera conmigo.

\- Buena idea... Eso haría más o menos un mes para que regreses. Yo me demoraré cuarenta y cinco días en volver... Eso te daría un margen para que puedas ver que no falte nadie. Además, le daríamos tiempo a Serenha para que esté lista... ¿Crees que estará bien ese tiempo para ella o necesitará más?

\- Me atrevería a decir que menos, pero cuarenta y cinco días es un buen plazo.

\- Entonces estamos de acuerdo. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

\- A Gilraen – habló entonces la Dama del Bosque – le enseñaremos un poco de la historia de Númenor, para que sepa sobre sus ascendientes y se le enseñará el uso del arco y la espada.

\- Bien, perfecto – aprobó Gandalf –. Pero, que empiecen enseñándole el arco... Así no podrá confundirse.

Tanto la Dama como el Príncipe quedaron mirando al istar completamente extrañados ante aquella aseveración. A lo que el mago no dio importancia, continuando con...

\- Ahora, iré a descansar un poco para preparar mi viaje.

Hizo una reverencia a la Dama y dando media vuelta, se retiró.

\- Yo también me disculpo – dijo Legolas –, voy a ver algunos pendientes antes de la cena.

También hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

\- "¿Ella? ¿Confundirse?... ¿A qué se referiría Gandalf con esa frase?... Ni siquiera los niños se confunden cuando se les enseña cómo manejar el arco y la espada... ¡Menos ella!... Menos mal que no se encontraba, porque más que seguro que hubiera reclamado por eso – sonrió – Sí, le hubiera dicho de todo, sin importarle lo que se hubiera pensado de ella... Es impulsiva... Actúa, luego piensa si lo que hizo estuvo bien o no... Claro, que cuando lo hubiera pensado, se habría dado cuenta que actuó mal, y se hubiera disculpado... En estos días, varias veces lo ha hecho conmigo... Aunque no puedo negar que yo también he sido algo impulsivo, y algunas veces ella ha tenido razón en enojarse... No muchas... Pero, me hace perder la paciencia... Por _Elbereth_! ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Cuando partí a la Guerra del Anillo, sabía que quería a Belarathien. Cuando escuché el llamado del mar, sabía que mi corazón quería cruzarlo y que ella me acompañaría. Cuando llegué a Eryn Lasgalen y se lo dije, ella me comprendió y me dijo que iría conmigo... Pero, ahora. Después de conocer a Serenha... ¿Qué siento?... Bueno, ahora comprendo que a Belarathien la quiero como una amiga, como una hermana... Pero, no podría cruzar el mar, dejando a Serenha aquí, y ella no puede acompañarme. Pertenece a la raza de los hombres... Belaralia tiene razón. El amor entre nuestras razas es una maldición... El don de Iluvatar terminará separándonos... Es mejor no pensar en ello. Al menos, hasta hablar con Aragorn."

Fue a las caballerizas y montó uno de los magníficos caballos que ahí se encontraban. Necesitaba distraerse, y supuso que no habría nada mejor que ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Caras Galadhon.

Fue así que llegó a un pequeño claro con una laguna en su centro, rodeada de pequeñas flores blancas, en forma de racimos naturales, un par de cisnes nadaban en el agua cristalina, y una mamá venado observaba juguetear a su pequeño cerca de un enramado, aunque atenta a los movimientos del Príncipe.

Desmontó y se sentó apoyado en uno de los árboles que quedaba más próximo a la laguna. La brisa de la tarde jugaba con sus cabellos dorados y a él le traía el aroma de las flores cercanas.

\- "Que hermoso lugar. Estoy seguro que a Serenha le encantaría... – detuvo sus pensamientos por un momento – Al menos, estamos recuperando los hermosos paisajes que existían en Eryn Lasgalen antes de que las Arañas lo invadieran... La oscuridad está retrocediendo para llenar los claros con la luz de la _Anor_... El día está llegando a su fin. La _Anor_ está por ocultarse y es hora de que piense en regresar. Invitaré a Serenha para que conozca este lugar... Así tendrá algo que hacer cuando esté aburrida y quiera distraerse... No. Definitivamente, no hay otra cosa en la que pueda pensar que no sea ella. Lo que sea, ella está involucrada."

Se puso de pie y se acercó a su montura que pastaba algo más allá...

\- Bien, amigo... Volvamos. Debemos llegar antes de la cena.

Montó y salió al trote con dirección a Caras Galadhon.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Nº 20**:

Durante la cena, Legolas no dejaba de mirar a Serenha, haciendo que ella se sintiera bastante incómoda, ya que se dio cuenta que Ineth también se había fijado en lo mismo.

\- "Cuando se retire, voy a hablar con ella para invitarla... ¿Aceptará?... Ojalá y así sea. No quisiera que ella se ofendiera... Legolas, ¿te has preguntado si ella también te querrá?... No te vayas a equivocar y ella no sienta lo mismo que tú por ella... Está la posibilidad. Voy a intentar descubrirlo."

Cuando terminó la cena, e Ineth se acercó a buscar a la chica, ambas salieron del comedor camino a las habitaciones.

Fue entonces que Legolas se apresuró a alcanzarlas...

\- ¡Serenha! – la llamó, y cuando llegó con ellas – ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Entonces, Ineth se adelantó con una sonrisa, para que el Príncipe pudiera conversar con la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella algo confundida y molesta por lo que había visto de su Dama de Compañía.

\- Nada. Solo quería que supieras que mañana, si despiertas temprano y quieres conversar, voy a estar en las fuentes. Donde mismo estuvimos hoy... ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?

\- Sí, no te preocupes... Aunque no sé si aceptar. Porque en todo este tiempo no has querido decirme nada. Y para eso, mejor me quedo en la cama.

\- Te prometo que estaré más comunicativo.

\- Si es así, entonces acepto. Mañana nos encontramos en las fuentes... ¿Eso era todo?

\- Sí. Que descanses – se despidió el Príncipe y dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

\- Buenas noches – susurró ella, pensando que él no la habría oído, cosa en la que se equivocó, ya que los sentidos élficos son mucho más finos que los humanos. Luego alcanzó a su Dama de Compañía para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- "Tiene tantos rasgos tan propios de ella... Es orgullosa. No le gusta que vean cuán lastimada se pueda sentir o cuánto daño le han hecho, ella sigue adelante con su cabeza muy en alto... Terca. Me pregunto si se llevaría bien con Gimli. Nunca había conocido dos seres tan testarudos como ellos... Impulsiva. Ejecuta y luego piensa... Curiosa. Como una pequeña niña que quiere descubrir el mundo..."

Sin proponérselo había llegado a las fuentes donde al día siguiente se reuniría con la chica.

Acababa de darse cuenta de ello, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban...

\- ¡Legolas!...

El Príncipe se giró para ver de quién se trataba y pudo ver a un elfo alto, de cabellos plateados, esbelto, de rasgos finos y perfilados, cejas rectas y tan plateadas como su cabello, ojos almendrados de un color azul profundo, nariz fina y respingada, labios algo gruesos y sonrosados.

\- ¡Haldir! _Mae Govannen!_ – contestó el Príncipe con una gran sonrisa de alegría.

\- El _Ithil_ ha salido demasiadas veces y la _Anor_ aún más, para volver a tenerte en este bosque.

\- Tienes razón, _Mellón nîn_, pero ya he vuelto... Aunque ya mañana debo volver a ausentarme.

\- O sea que debo dar gracias a los Valar por haber tenido el gusto de haberte visto en esta tan corta visita – dijo el elfo con seriedad –. O es acaso que nuestro bosque no agrada a nuestros hermanos del Norte.

\- Tú sabes que eso no es así – reprochó –. Este bosque es verdaderamente hermoso... Solo ha sido algo de descuido por mi parte... Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué hace el Guardián del Bosque aquí y no está en las fronteras?

\- ¿Sabías que también los Guardianes del Bosque tenemos derecho a descansar? – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Mmmm, o sea que aún no hay alguien que haga que este Guardián en particular, regrese más seguido a la ciudad.

\- No – contestó serio, para tornarlo en sonrisa cuando preguntó –. ¿Y se podría decir que habrá pronto alguna boda real en el Bosque del Norte?

\- Tampoco... Al parecer _Elbereth_ aún no ilumina a nadie para nos acompañe en nuestras vidas.

\- Bueno, yo creo que aún podemos seguir buscando... Dime, ¿puedes contarme a qué se debe que tengas que partir tan pronto?

\- Vine acompañando a Mithrandir, por los ataques de los Orcos... En mes y medio habrá un Concilio de los Pueblos Libres aquí, en Lothlórien. Así que mañana, tanto Mithrandir como yo debemos partir a buscar a quienes van a participar.

\- Ah, entiendo... O sea que llegaste junto a la humana que ha venido a revolucionar el bosque.

\- ¿A revolucionar?

\- Sí... Dicen que es descendiente de Númenor y que es muy hermosa... Pero eso debes saberlo.

\- Bueno, sí ella es descendiente de Númenor y también es muy hermosa, pero no creía que eso fuera como para revolucionar el bosque de Lothlórien.

\- Es que no hay nadie que no esté comentando su llegada... La Dama Galadriel me ha encomendado que sea su profesor. Que le enseñe a utilizar el arco y la espada.

\- Bueno, ella es muy buena estudiante... Solo... – el Príncipe dudo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo mío?

\- Es que ella... es algo... no sé, complicada. Debes cuidarte en cómo la tratas, suele cambiar de ánimo con la velocidad de una flecha. Pero, aprende rápido. Es inteligente.

\- Por lo que me dices, algo debes haberle enseñado.

\- A montar. No sabía y aprendió en una noche.

\- Ya veo...

El platinado elfo no quitaba los ojos de su amigo, casi adivinando lo que le sucedía con aquella chica.

\- Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tus hermanos?

\- Todos bien. Y si ahora no te llevo a que saludes a mi hermana, ella se enojará mucho conmigo... ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

\- No, y me dará gusto saludarla. Hace mucho que no la veo.

Así, ambos se dirigieron a uno de los _flets_.

Aquella visita fue corta, ya que el dorado elfo se disculpó con el viaje que debía emprender al día siguiente y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- "Haldir... La Dama Galadriel no podía haber escogido un mejor profesor para Serenha... Aunque no voy a negar que hubiera preferido que escogiera a alguien ya comprometido... Por lo que he observado, él podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera de las damas de este bosque. Tiene un puesto privilegiado, es casi como un hijo para Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel... ¿Y si él se fijara en Serenha?... Ella es muy bella, y se nota que él demuestra una curiosidad muy grande por conocerla... Pero, no nos engañemos, el carácter de ella es capaz de alejar a cualquiera... Si no fuera por lo que siento, yo hubiera regresado a _Eryn Lasgalen_ y me hubiera desposado con Belarathien. Ya, dejaré de pensar en esto. Mañana partiré y haré todo lo que tengo planeado. Así sabré qué siento realmente y tomaré las decisiones que podrían cambiar toda mi vida".

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Nº 21**:

En la mañana, aún antes del amanecer, el Príncipe se dirigió a las fuentes donde se dispuso a esperar por la muchacha.

Media hora después que había llegado, la vio aparecer tan etérea que casi ni había sentido que se acercaba.

\- Buen día – dijo ella con una sonrisa que lo deslumbró.

\- Buen día.

\- ¿Hace mucho que me esperabas?

\- No. Creo que ya conozco tus hábitos, y con eso ya sé a qué hora puedes estar por acá.

\- Aunque hay veces en que puedo quedarme dormida – le advirtió.

\- Cosa que hoy no sucedió... Pero, dime, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

A ella le sorprendió la pregunta.

\- No sé... – lo pensó un momento – Que te parece, ¿a dónde van Gandalf y tú?

\- Él al norte; yo, al sur.

\- Eso no es ser comunicativo – le reprochó ella.

\- Lo siento, pero es lo máximo que puedo decirte... Ya habrá tiempo como para contarte todo con más detalle.

Ella hizo un mohín.

\- De acuerdo... Entonces, ¿me vas a enseñar lo que te pedí?

\- "Nuevamente, se enojó."

\- Te lo prometí, y te aseguro que tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

\- Entonces, paciencia... Te gusta jugar con mi paciencia, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Se nota. Me das las noticias a medias, me dejas esperando, me prometes cosas para el futuro...

Él sonrió.

\- Por ahora será así. Pero, ahora... ¿Te gustaría conocer un sitio muy hermoso de este bosque?

\- Si no queda lejos.

\- Hay que ir a caballo.

\- Pero, tendría que cambiarme. No puedo montar con vestido.

\- Te enseñaré a montar de lado. Ven – y la tomó de la mano para encaminarla donde pastaban los caballos.

Luego de algunas instrucciones rápidas, ambos salieron a trote suave, ya que ella no se sentía segura al montar de aquella forma.

El Príncipe la llevó a la laguna donde había estado temprano.

Ella miró todo aquello maravillada.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

\- Me encanta. Es hermoso.

\- En las mañanas podrías ver unos cisnes en la laguna y... – bajó la voz para continuar – Ven.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a enramado acercándose sigiloso.

Hizo que ella se asomara y pudo ver a la mamá ciervo con su pequeño durmiendo. Luego, se alejaron.

\- Que bello es todo aquí – comentó la chica.

\- En la tarde estuve acá... Y vi cuando los ciervos fueron a dormir. Supuse que te gustaría.

\- Todo es maravilloso... La verdad es que no quisiera tener que regresar a mi casa. Me quedaría a vivir aquí... Siento que es donde pertenezco.

\- ¿Y recuerdas cómo llegar?

\- Por supuesto. Sé muy bien cómo no perderme, ¿lo olvidaste?

Él solo sonrió...

\- Entonces, podrás venir cuando quieras... Ahora, ven – volvió a tomar de su mano y la llevó cerca de la laguna –. Mira, ves aquella pequeña flor.

\- Pareciera que acaba de abrir.

\- Sí... Pero, dime, ¿hay algo que te llame la atención de ella?

La miró con detenimiento, y luego pasó si dedo por uno de los pétalos...

\- Qué suave... Pareciera que tuviera una piel cubierta de pelo pequeñito.

\- Pero, mírala bien – volvió a insistir.

\- Mmmm... Pareciera una persona... Una dama... Esta sería su cabeza, los pétalos son como un abrigo, las hojas sus manos y la parte baja del tallo un vestido.

\- Se llama Dama Azul, y se cuenta que los Valar la transformaron en esta flor, cuando su prometido desapareció en el fondo de un lago. Ella lloró tanto y tanto rogó que ellos la transformaron para que estuviera cerca de su amado si algún día se le permitía regresar. Por eso, la flor permanece abierta por 24 horas, y luego muere. Aún así, siempre a la orilla de un lago, podrás verlas.

\- La Dama Azul... – susurró mirando al lago, pensativa – ¿Y algún día regresará?

\- No sé, pero ella está aquí esperándolo.

\- Entonces, lo hará... Si él también la amaba.

\- Recuerda que Mandos no otorga ese don muchas veces.

\- Pero, si yo amara a alguien, hallaría la forma de regresar, no podría resistir una separación tan larga. Haría lo necesario para convencer al _Vala_ que me permita regresar. ¿Tú no?

\- Sí haría lo posible, pero muchas veces no es suficiente.

\- La vida me ha enseñado que no hay nada imposible, solo está lo que uno desea y por lo que lucha por hacerlo posible. Es así que se consiguen los sueños.

\- Hablas como una niña pequeña.

\- Pero, no lo soy – dijo algo ofendida y se puso de pie, acercándose a donde estaban los caballos.

\- ¿Quieres irte? – preguntó el elfo, acercándose presuroso a ella.

\- No – contestó mientras acariciaba a su caballo.

\- "¿Quién te entiende, Serenha?... Yo creo que ni tú misma"

\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Te importa si nos sentamos un momento antes de regresar, solo para admirar el paisaje?

Él la miró extrañado, pero asintió.

\- "Cómo se enoja... Tiene un _fëa_ libre, difícil de controlar... Es como el fuego, que cuando se descontrola, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso... Serenha, te amo"

Poco después ambos regresaron a _Caras Galadhon_ y luego de estar un momento en las fuentes, el Príncipe fue a arreglar todo para su viaje, mientras ella se regresaba a su cuarto.

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Nº 22**:

Después del desayuno, fue el momento en que tuvieron que despedirse, pero él no quiso hacerlo. Le dolía muy profundamente tener que separarse de ella, pero sabía que era necesario, tanto por el futuro de la Tierra Media y sus habitantes, como por él mismo y su anhelada conversación con el Rey Elessar de Gondor.

\- "Mi amada Serenha, trataré de regresar antes de lo presupuestado... No desesperes y trata de aprender lo que se te va a enseñar..."

Fue tan fuerte este pensamiento mientras la miraba, que ella pudo escuchar parte de lo que él le decía.

Así el _istar_ y el joven elfo montaron y comenzaron aquel viaje. Primero escoltados por algunos soldados que también se dirigían a los límites del bosque.

Entre ellos, el Guardián de Lórien.

\- ¡Haldir! – lo llamó Legolas, y el elfo se acercó a su amigo – ¿Acaso no ibas a ser el profesor de Serenha?

\- Y lo seré, mi amigo. Pero, tengo un pendiente en los límites que debo solucionar antes de permanecer por un tiempo largo en _Caras Galadhon_. Pero, ya estaré de regreso hoy en la tarde – y sonrió.

\- Prométeme que la cuidarás. Trata que no se lastime durante las prácticas. Por momentos, te podrá parecer muy fuerte, pero la verdad es que es tan delicada como una flor. Aunque también, podría llegar a desesperarte, tienes que tener paciencia con ella.

El platinado elfo lo miró por un momento algo serio y suspicaz...

\- Legolas, no me digas...

\- ¿Qué cosa? – se apresuró a preguntar, algo sobresaltado por haberse denunciado en aquella petición.

\- ¿Has entregado tu corazón a la humana?

\- No... – luego trató de dar una explicación a su preocupación – No me malentiendas. Solo estoy preocupado por ella. Es que puede ser muy contradictoria y puede prestarse a malas interpretaciones. Y según Mithrandir, ella va a ser necesaria para derrotar esta nueva amenaza... Es solo eso.

\- No te preocupes... Te entiendo – expresó Haldir dando a entender que sabía que aquella explicación no era verdadera y que comprendía las razones para ocultar aquel sentimiento que para aquellos que conocían bien a Legolas saltaba a la vista.

En los lindes del bosque, todos se separaron. Mientras Haldir se quedó solucionando los pendientes que tenía, Mithrandir tomó camino al norte, y Legolas al sur.

El camino para el Príncipe Elfo fue lleno de pensamientos... Todos dirigidos a aquella muchacha humana y mientras más pensaba en ella, más azuzaba a su caballo.

Cuando pudo divisar la más hermosa ciudad de Gondor, el sol de mediodía la hacía brillar cual diamante pulido... Sus puertas de Mithril, forjadas por la gente de Gimli, aquel enano que le mostró que ambos pueblos no eran tan diferentes... Sus pensamientos, iban y venían recordando las muchas cosas que habían sucedido en aquellos campos que ahora atravesaba.

Hacía varios días que quería llegar, tenía tantas cosas que conversar con Aragorn. Él era quién mejor podría entenderlo... El hecho de que hubiera sido criado en _Imladris_ por Lord Elrond, que se hubiera desposado con Arwen... Eran ellos los que podrían aclarar muchas de sus dudas...

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a hacer correr a su caballo, por lo que en poco tiempo estuvo cruzando aquellas puertas... en cuanto lo vieron ya habían mandado a avisar de su presencia a la ciudadela.

La ascensión la hizo pausada, pues no podía negarlo que algo de nerviosismo tenía, con una combinación de ansiedad.

Estaba pasando por el quinto nivel, cuando escuchó un galope que se acercaba a él desde los niveles superiores... Poco después, encontró a aquel caballo con su jinete que bajó de un salto y él lo imitó...

\- ¡Legolas! – era el Rey en persona que lo iba a saludar.

\- ¡Aragorn! – se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás acá?

\- Me envía Gandalf – y lo miró en una forma significativa.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo puedes venir de visita? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

\- Bueno, ven, vamos arriba, para que podamos hablar tranquilos.

Ambos montaron y se fueron conversando de los amigos y las últimas noticias que se tenían de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudadela, bajaron de los caballos y unos pajes los llevaron a las caballerizas reales. Mientras, el Rey y el Príncipe, entraron a aquel nivel de la ciudad, donde el retoño del árbol blanco había comenzado a florecer hermoso.

\- ¿Por qué Gandalf siempre tendrá que recurrir a nosotros? – preguntó el Rey con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Bueno, hay veces que pienso que somos los únicos habitantes de la Tierra Media. Claro que está aumentando el número de integrantes "salvadores de la Tierra Media".

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado y observando con detenimiento los ojos de Legolas.

\- Es mejor que te cuente lo que ha pasado... – y comenzó a relatar lo acontecido con Serenha, aunque sin dar a conocer aún las preguntas que tenía en su corazón.

\- Dones interesantes, que nos hubieran sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado – comentó Aragorn, sin sacar sus ojos del Príncipe –. Pero, ¿cómo es ella?

\- Muy bella, se reconoce su ascendencia, aunque es algo contradictoria. Tanto, que por algún tiempo, me hizo temer que Gandalf se hubiera equivocado... Por momentos, la puedes ver feliz y al siguiente, completamente triste, luego sumisa y con la velocidad del viento, se revela contra todo y todos... De vez en cuando, llega a confundirme, nunca había tenido que estar con alguien así... No conozco a muchas mujeres humanas, ¿son así?

El Rey lo quedó mirando un momento, sonrió para decirle:

\- Las humanas son mucho más complicadas que las mujeres de tu raza, mi amigo... Aunque a la que me describes parece ser la unión de todas ellas... Pero, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar de ella, ahora, cuéntame en qué anda ahora Gandalf.

\- Él anda en el norte, fue a buscar a los Hobbits para realizar un concilio en _Caras Galadhon_, mientras a mí me envió a buscar a Faramir, Eomer, Gimli y a ti... También dice que debe ir Arwen.

\- No me gustaría arriesgarla en un viaje de este tipo.

\- Supe que está embarazada... No te había felicitado – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Sí, y por eso no me gustaría que se arriesgara en un viaje, más aún con cómo están las cosas, es peligroso.

\- Pero, Gandalf dice que es preferible que ella se quede en _Lothlórien_ por eso mismo. Aquí puede correr mucho peligro, allá la van a saber cuidar.

\- No desconfío de la Dama Galadriel, pero es el viaje lo que me preocupa… Apropósito, ¿cuándo se supone que se va a realizar este concilio?

\- Aún hay tiempo y es parte de lo que quiero conversar contigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Aragorn, hubo una sola razón para que aceptara venir y es que necesito que me ayudes a aclarar algo…

El Rey lo miró como pidiéndole que se explicara, entonces Legolas continuó luego de un hondo suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de Arwen?

El soberano de Gondor, lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido…

\- ¿Me vas a decir que te enamoraste?

\- Eso es lo que no sé… Por eso es que quería saber cómo lo supiste tú.

\- En realidad, no sabría explicártelo – se quedó un momento en silencio, rememorando aquella época –. Sólo lo supe. Fue casi como una aparición que me impactó en cuanto la vi… – luego, como reaccionando dijo – Aunque por lo que me han dicho, en cada caso es distinto… ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

\- No… – por un momento dudó – No la conoces.

\- ¿O sea que no es Belarathien?

\- No… Es por ella que necesito aclararme bien… Cuando salí de _Eryn Lasgalen_, le prometí que regresaría para formalizar nuestro compromiso… De hecho, sé que mi padre espera eso, también… Pero, ahora, no sé.

\- Legolas, ¿debo entender que te enamoraste de la chica a la que Gandalf te pidió que fueras a buscar?

El Príncipe lo miró con algo de tristeza y sólo asintió.

Aragorn inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, porque comprendía todo lo que aquello significaba…

\- Sé que estás consciente de que, primero, el Rey Thranduil nunca podrá aceptar algo así.

\- En este momento, lo menos que me preocupa es mi padre… Si me enamoré de ella, va a tener que aceptarlo… Pero, ¿me enamoré de ella? Eso es lo que necesito saber.

\- Si quieres mi ayuda… No sé si te servirá de consuelo, pero me parece que sí… En un principio, creí que te habría impresionado, solamente… pero, no es sólo eso. Cuando te pregunté por ella, yo pensé que me dirías porque Gandalf la escogió… En cambio, me hablaste de ella, de su carácter…

\- Eso temía…

\- ¿Y has pensado que no sólo debes ver cómo decírselo a tu padre? Tienes que considerar lo que significa para ti, enamorarte de alguien de mi raza… Es tu inmortalidad la que está en juego.

\- Tú sabes que siempre apoyé a Arwen… Si bien para tu raza el Don de Eru, ha sido una carga difícil de llevar, para nosotros sería mucho más difícil llevar una vida eterna sin amor.

\- Lo sé – el Rey sonrió –. Eso, ya me lo habías dicho.

\- Aún sigo pensando igual.

\- O sea, que ya lo habías decidido…

\- No – y sonrió con algo de tristeza para decir –. Acabo de decidirlo… Voy a ver la forma de hablar con Belarathien y con mi padre… Lo único que, tal vez, me hubiera hecho dudar, es si hubiera tenido que hablar también con el Consejo, pero eso debieron hacer mis hermanos, para mí no será necesario.

\- Otra cosa que debes pensar es que hay muchos que no les va a parecer correcta esa decisión… Tanto entre tu gente, como entre los humanos… Siempre has sabido lo que Belaralia piensa de ello, y que dejes a su hermana, para desposar a una humana, no le va a parecer bien.

\- Tienes razón, pero si es mi amigo, tendrá que aceptarlo.

\- Vas a tener una guerra particular... aún más dura que la mía para que Lord Elrond aceptara que me desposara con Arwen – en eso el Rey se quedó pensativo, para preguntar –. Legolas, pero ¿qué hay con ella? Supongo que debes saber que lo que ella piense, es tan importante como tus sentimientos.

\- Por momentos, me pareciera que también puede sentir algo por mí, pero como te digo, es muy contradictoria... porque luego, pareciera que me odia tanto que me mataría con sus propias manos.

\- Bueno, debes aclarar eso primero.

\- Aunque no creo que los Valar me hayan hecho fijarme en alguien, que no me fuera a corresponder.

\- Pero, se dan casos. Por otro lado, debo recordarte algo que, aunque habla muy mal de mi pueblo, es muy cierto... El corazón de los Humanos no puede guardar fidelidad, y tienden a traicionar.

Legolas lo quedó mirando un momento. Tenía razón, era una frase que había escuchado en más de una oportunidad, muy difundida entre los Elfos. Pero, le parecía inverosímil que el Rey de los Hombres, Elessar Telcontar, Monarca de Gondor y Arnor, le estuviera diciendo algo así.

\- Aragorn, me sorprenden tus palabras... ¿Es posible que me estés diciendo algo así de tu propia gente?

\- Justamente, porque es mi gente que te recuerdo esto... Tú eres mi amigo y no me gustaría verte sufrir por alguien que quizás no te merezca...

\- O sea que tú corazón tampoco puede guardar fidelidad... ¿se lo has dicho a Arwen?

\- Pero, yo me crié entre tu gente... Y me cuesta imaginarme lejos de ella, más siéndole infiel. No creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que pueda reemplazarla... ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

\- Como te digo, ella es descendiente de Númenor, y se le nota – dijo algo ofendido.

\- Legolas, no te ofendas, por favor... Lo único que trato de hacer es decirte a todo lo que vas a tener que enfrentarte si sigues adelante con esto. Debes pensar si tu amor es tan fuerte como para sobreponerse a todo lo que se dirá... Con Arwen nos costó, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

\- No te preocupes, amigo, te entiendo y agradezco tu preocupación.

\- Otra razón por la que te digo todo esto, es que debes pensar en ella... Hay costumbres distintas en nuestros pueblos. Yo pude entenderlas, porque me crié en Imladris, pero ella, ¿será capaz de entenderlas? O ¿serás tú quién se adapte a las costumbres humanas?

\- No creo que las costumbres sean un impedimento en una relación.

\- Lo dices porque nunca has estado con una chica de mi gente – dijo sonriendo –. Según tú, ella es descendiente de Númenor, o sea se podría decir, una Dunedain. Son mujeres fuertes, aguerridas, de decisiones, poco sumisas.

\- Tienes razón, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Ves, amigo? ¿Crees que vas a poder controlar a alguien así?

\- Pero, yo no quiero controlarla, quiero que sea ella, que sea la misma chica que es ahora.

\- Legolas, ¿cuando domas un caballo, el caballo deja de ser él?...

\- No la compares con un caballo, ni siquiera la conoces.

\- De acuerdo, entonces esperaré a conocerla... Te diré que con todo lo que hemos hablado, tengo curiosidad de saber quién te hace defenderla de esa forma.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Nº 23**:

Después de aquella conversación, Aragorn hizo acompañar a Legolas a una de las habitaciones para que pudiera descansar hasta la cena, pero el hermoso elfo no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación sostenida con su amigo...

"Bien. Por Iluvatar y los Valar se puede decir que está confirmado. Estoy enamorado de Serenha... Solo que Aragorn tiene razón. Debería tratar de averiguar qué siente ella por mí... ¿Por qué hay veces en que me parece un libro abierto y en otros uno con mil llaves que resulta imposible de abrir?... Leo sus pensamientos como en un libro abierto, hasta que cierra sus ojos, o desvía la mirada... ¿Sentirá por mí lo mismo que yo por ella?... En Harondor parecía una aldeana, con su traje raído, sus cabellos desarreglados... Casi como una salvaje. Pero en Lothlórien pareciera brillar. Casi como si hubiera recogido un diamante en bruto y al traerlo a Gondor, hubiera sido trabajado por el mejor de los orfebres, haciéndolo brillar... hermoso... Bueno, Legolas, ya entregaste tu corazón... Ahora, voy a tener que planear un viaje a _Eryn Lasgalen_, para hablarlo con Belarathien. Tengo que dejarla libre para que pueda encontrar a un buen elfo que sea su compañero... Lo siento amigo, lo único que espero es que esto no afecte el cariño que nos tenemos..."

Sin que el joven arquero se diera cuenta, la hora había avanzado entremedio de sus cavilaciones, llegando la hora de la cena, por lo cual tomó dirección al comedor y pudo saludar a Lady Arwen que brillaba con una luz más refulgente que el común de su pueblo. Legolas supuso que sería por encontrarse embarazada.

Terminada la cena, elfo y hombre se reunieron para afinar los detalles del encargo del istar.

\- Entonces, ¿en cuántos días deberíamos estar en _Caras Galadhon_?

\- Treinta y cinco días. Y te quería pedir un favor especial... Que seas tú el que convoque a Faramir y Eomer. Yo quiero regresar lo más pronto posible, pero antes voy a pasar a buscar a Gimli.

\- No te preocupes. Aunque me hubiera gustado haber dejado aquí a Faramir... Recuerda que él es el Senescal.

\- Bueno, eso hay que recordárselo a Gandalf. Solo que me da la impresión que debe estar consciente de eso.

\- Tienes razón... ¿Y qué hay de Éowin? Ella no va a querer permanecer en Ithilien.

\- Yo se lo hice ver, y me dijo que si quería venir, que no nos opusiéramos. Espero que quiera quedarse en Lothlórien con Arwen.

\- No lo hará... A no ser que Gandalf en persona quiera convencerla.

\- Es mejor dejárselo a él.

\- Tienes razón... Mañana mandaré mensajeros a ambos y prepararé el viaje para estar en el bosque dorado en treinta y cinco días – luego, se quedó serio y pensativo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?

\- No te voy a mentir. Me parece que vienen tiempos difíciles. No solo para la Tierra Media, sino que también para ti, mi amigo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Me dejaste pensando en lo que conversamos temprano... Y te prometo apresurar lo más que pueda mi viaje. Quiero conocer a esa muchacha.

\- Te darás cuenta que tengo razón.

\- ¿Y cuántos días gozaremos de tu compañía? Porque no pensarás marcharte muy luego – la mirada del rey hizo que a Legolas le subieran los colores a aquel rostro alabastro.

\- Bueno, quiero regresar lo antes posible, y como te dije, voy a pasar a buscar a Gimli, quiero que Serenha lo conozca... Sé que nuestro amigo es difícil de convencer, pero se me ocurren un par de cosas como para hacerlo y que monte conmigo.

\- Recuerda lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser – advirtió Aragorn con una sonrisa.

\- Y yo también – contestó el elfo.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo te vas?

\- Mañana, al alba.

\- Bastante pronto – comentó –. Pero te entiendo, por eso no te retendré más.

\- Gracias.

\- No te entretengo más... Espero que los Valar iluminen tu camino, y nos veremos en seis semanas.

\- Hasta entonces – se despidió el arquero y luego de una pequeña venia, se regresó a aquel pequeño jardín.

Aún antes de que las primeras luces comenzaran a iluminar aquel día, se pudo ver una silueta oscura que salía a todo galope atravesando los Campos de Pelennor, con dirección oeste. El caballo dio todo lo que pudo, y así el rubio arquero pudo estar en las Cavernas Centellantes en 5 días.

En la puerta de entrada de Aglarond, un grupo de enanos salió a recibirlo...

\- Saludos, elfo. Bienvenido al reino de Aglarond, donde gobierna nuestro señor Gimli... ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

\- Saludos, amigo... Mi nombre es Legolas de _Eryn Lasgalen_ y necesito hablar con el Señor de Aglarond.

Ya al mencionar su nombre, los enanos lo reconocieron.

\- Mi señor Legolas, sed bienvenido. Haré avisar a mi Señor que vos os encontráis aquí – se giró y le dio instrucciones a uno de los que lo acompañaban, que se apresuró a entrar –. Por favor, podéis dejar aquí vuestra montura y si me acompañáis os llevaré con mi Señor.

Legolas hizo lo que le pedían y acompañó a aquel enano.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 24

Capítulo Nº 24:

Lo condujeron a un salón amplio, iluminado por antorchas que hacían que las paredes brillaran como si hubieran estado cubiertas de pequeños diamantes... En el fondo había una chimenea que mantenía la habitación bastante agradable.

El Príncipe se acercó a una de las pinturas que adornaban aquellas paredes que representaba el Río Anduin...

\- ¡Legolas! ¡Qué gran sorpresa! – era Gimli que se apresuraba a saludarlo.

\- Gimli... ¿O debo decir: Señor de Aglarond? – preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

\- Bueno, si tú me llamas así, yo te diré "Principito de orejas picudas"... Tú sabes que entre nosotros no hay títulos.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé mi amigo.

\- Bueno, primero tomemos asiento – cosa que hicieron –. Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

\- Vengo por pedido de Gandalf.

\- Pero, ¿qué no había partido a Valinor con la Dama Galadriel y Lord Elrond?

\- Bueno, solo partió Lord Elrond, pero la Dama Galadriel y Gandalf aún están en este lado del mar.

\- Hay algún problema, entonces.

\- Sí... No sé si estarás al tanto, pero ha habido una gran cantidad de ataques de Orcos en las Tierras Pardas. Hay un hombre que logró sobrevivir a la destrucción del Único y los está reorganizando.

\- Eso no suena nada bien. ¿Y qué se piensa hacer?

\- En un mes más va a haber un Concilio en Caras Galadhon, y Gandalf me pidió que les avisara a todos...

\- ¿Otro Concilio?

\- Sí. Ya le avisé a Aragorn, y él le va a avisar a Faramir y Eomer... Y yo vine por ti, mi amigo.

\- ¿Yo?... Pero, por qué nuevamente debemos ser los mismos... ¿No hay nadie más en toda la Tierra Media que pueda hacerse cargo de defenderla?

\- Sí, hay alguien más, pero de ella te tengo que hablar en forma especial.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Sí. Se trata de una mujer de un pequeño pueblo a la orilla del Río Poros.

\- ¿Y de quién se trata? Debe ser especial como para que Gandalf la convoque.

\- Es muy especial. Se trata de una descendiente de Númenor.

\- ¿Una Dunedâin en tierras del sur?

\- Así es, mi amigo. Ella es bastante especial. Ya la vas a conocer.

\- No creo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No voy a ir... No puedo. Aquí tengo mis obligaciones. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber lo que significa el tener que gobernar... Yo sé que Aglarond aún es pequeño, pero estamos trabajando para que crezca. No puedo irme así como así, nuevamente, para salvar a la Tierra Media...

\- Gimli, si Aragorn va a poder asistir llevando con él a Faramir que es su Senescal y a Arwen que está embarazada, no veo cómo no podrías tú...

\- ¿Arwen está embarazada? Eso no lo sabía.

\- Sí. Tienes que saber que él no la arriesgaría en ese estado, a no ser que fuera de suma importancia.

\- Bueno, quizás él pueda hacerlo, pero yo no.

\- Gimli, también quiero que conozcas a Serenha.

\- ¿Serenha? ¿Quién es?

\- La chica descendiente de Númenor que, según Gandalf, nos va a ayudar a combatir esta nueva amenaza.

\- No veo qué pueda tener de especial, fuera de lo que mencionas... – en ese momento, se puede decir que recién el enano miró al joven príncipe –... O es, acaso, que te has enamorado.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¿Y la chica de _Eryn Lasgalen_?... Porque tú tenías a una chica que te estaba esperando allá.

\- Belarathien. Voy a tener que ir para hablar con ella. Se suponía que después de hacer los encargos de Gandalf, yo regresaría y formalizaríamos nuestra relación... Pero, ahora no puedo.

\- Mmmm, ¿una dunedâin?... O sea, una mortal... Supongo que sabrás lo que eso significa.

\- Lo sé muy bien. Con Aragorn también lo hablamos... Pero, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando sucede?

\- Muy poco. En verdad, muy poco.

\- Quiero que la conozcas, y estoy seguro que me darás la razón. Ella es muy especial. Solo puedo ver sus virtudes. Es hermosa, tierna, valiente, esforzada, ingenua.

\- Legolas, eso es peligroso. Aún más que enfrentar a una horda de orcos... Si ahora solo ves virtudes, qué pasará cuando veas los defectos. Porque debe tenerlos.

\- Ya la vas a conocer, y te darás cuenta que es muy difícil saber si los tiene realmente.

El enano se puso de pie, acercándose a la chimenea. Al pasar por al lado de una mesita, tomó una pipa que estaba sobre ella y que procedió a prender con aquel fuego.

Unos segundos después,

\- De acuerdo, te acompañaré. Pero voy a necesitar un par de días como para dejar todo arreglado y no tengan problemas durante mi ausencia.

\- No te preocupes, y tómate el tiempo que necesites. En verdad que agradezco que hayas aceptado.

El Señor Enano se dio cuenta que al arquero le urgía regresar lo antes posible a Lothlórien y por ello apresuró lo más que pudo los preparativos. Fue así que dos días después, ambos salieron de las Cavernas Centellantes con dirección al Dorado Bosque a todo lo que daba aquella montura.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 25

Capítulo Nº 25:

Aquel viaje fue sin mayor contratiempo, fuera de los reclamos que hacía Gimli por la premura de Legolas.

Aquel elfo casi no apartaba la mente de la humana, haciendo que Belarathien hubiera casi desaparecido por completo. Quien se la recordaba a menudo era aquel enano testarudo que intentaba que reflexionara sobre lo que significaría que él se comprometiera con alguien de la raza de los hombres.

Lo que el Señor de Aglarond vio, fue que Legolas actuaba casi con la inmadurez de un niño pequeño...

\- Gimli – comenzó a decir el rubio arquero, mientras entraban en aquel mágico bosque –, ¿sería posible que me hicieras otro favor?

\- ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – contestó con otra pregunta, algo desconfiado.

\- Quiero que tu llegada sea una sorpresa para Serenha.

\- Parece que quieres matar a sorpresas a la chica... Ya la vas a sorprender por haber llegado tan pronto... Y ahora quieres hacerlo con mi llegada.

\- Sé que quedará encantada... Será solo hasta la cena... La idea es que me esperes en el comedor... Yo la llevaré y ahí te presento. Te aseguro que le gustará.

\- Mmmm... – bufó – ¿En el comedor?... De acuerdo, para que después no digas que no he querido ayudarte.

\- Gracias, amigo... Y yo nunca diría algo así de ti – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que lo harías. Mmmm – volvió a bufar.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad, fueron acomodados en sus habitaciones, por la instrucción dada por la Dama Galdriel.

\- En la cena podrás verla, amigo – dijo Legolas al enano que se notaba bastante decepcionado por no haber visto a la Dama Blanca de Lorien.

\- Sí, durante la cena – repitió –. Y hasta ese momento voy a tener que estar aquí encerrado porque tú no quieres que la chica me vea, ¿no?

\- No, no te preocupes. Solo no vayas al sector de prácticas, que me dijeron que ahí debe estar ahora. Antes de la cena tengo pensado llevarla a un sector cerca del río.

\- Bien. Al menos, voy a poder asomarme por el balcón – ironizó.

\- Con toda confianza – hizo como que no había entendido el tono empleado –. Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

\- Ya, ya – dijo en voz alta, para luego murmurar –. ¿Serán todos los elfos iguales cuando se enamoran?

Nuevamente, Legolas no puso atención a lo que había dicho su amigo, y se encaminó al sector de Prácticas. En el camino se encontró con Haldir.

\- Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.

\- Mae Govannen, Haldir.

Se saludaron.

\- ¿Dónde vas tan apurado? – preguntó el plateado capitán.

\- Me dijeron que Serenha se encuentra practicando. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

\- No muy bien. No se concentra, ni sigue las instrucciones que se le dan. Como arquera no sirve. Si acaso quieren llevarla a batallas, no le auguro mucho tiempo de vida. Te lo aseguro.

\- No digas eso, mellón nîn. Estoy seguro que no puede ser tan mala… Ya te comenté que es inteligente y aprende fácilmente.

\- En todos estos días, lo único que ha hecho es no seguir las instrucciones que se le dan… Es una chica testaruda, y si algún día llega a desposarse, compadezco a que lo haga… Y como no sigue las instrucciones, yo no tengo nada que hacer allá. Voy a hablar con la Dama Galadriel para regresar a mi puesto, en las lindes del bosque.

\- No te preocupes, yo voy a ir a ver si puedo ayudar… Pero, es bastante extraño.

\- Ve, mellón, y que los Valar te ayuden.

Y ambos siguieron sus caminos…

"¿Qué habrá sucedido? Serenha no es así… Me parece extraño que con Haldir no se comporte como conmigo… No fue difícil para ella aprender a montar, a pesar del temor que le tenía a hacerlo… Ojalá y no haya tenido los problemas que sospeché que podría tener acá… Pero, si Haldir tiene razón y no aprende a usar bien el arco, ¿cómo podrá defenderse?... Veré qué puedo hacer y si no logra aprender, hablaré con la Dama Galadriel para que me ayude a convencer a Gandalf que la regresemos a su pueblo… No podemos exponerla, no debemos… Solo… Solo que no creo ser capaz de separarme de ella…"

Con esos pensamientos llegó a donde la chica estaba practicando, y se preparaba para disparar una flecha a un objetivo puesto a unos 6 metros.

"Es hermosa… Y con la postura de disparo, se ve… se ve como toda una descendiente de Nümenor…"

El tiro salió desviado, con lo que el rubio arquero comenzó a acercarse…

\- Si te concentraras, el tiro no saldría desviado.

La chica se volteó y se quedó mirando asombrada a Legolas mientras él se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

\- Pero… pero… Tú no deberías haber llegado todavía… Es muy pronto…

\- Si quieres, me puedo ir.

\- ¡No!... Por favor, no – y fue a abrazarlo.

Él de un principio se sorprendió ante aquel contacto, pero se dio cuenta que no le disgustaba, al contrario, tal vez lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería…

"Sí Serenha, te extrañé… Lo hice cada segundo que estuve lejos de ti…".

De pronto, de la nada, a su mente llegaron las palabras de Aragorn, por mientras se separaban: "El corazón de los Humanos no puede guardar fidelidad, y tienden a traicionar".

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella vio en los ojos de él la desconfianza que aquella frase había sembrado en su corazón, mientras él vio el cambio que se producía en ella.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste?

\- Ahora, no… Primero, veamos qué te sucede con el arco, luego te contaré del viaje.

Él vio la desilusión en los ojos de ella…

"Lo siento Serenha, pero es importante que aprendas a de defenderte… No sé qué pasaría conmigo si algo te pasara…"

\- Con el arco, nada… El problema es que las flechas no van para donde quiero.

\- Haldir me comentó que eres muy mala con el arco, que no te concentras y que hoy ha sido el peor de los días… Serenha, ¿qué pasa?... Si no logras mejorar, no vas a poder ayudarnos, y pondrías en peligro a todos, no solo a ti… - una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de ellas, que molestó al rubio elfo – Lo digo en serio – ella borró su sonrisa –. Ahora, muéstrame qué puedes hacer… Recuerda concentrarte.

Continuará...


End file.
